Dangers, Friends, & Endless Love
by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies
Summary: Sequel to Witches, Bubbles, & Broomsticks. Elphaba is loved by all of Oz and things seem to be going perfectly, but we all know our favourite green witch somehow gets mixed up in commotions time after time (or perhaps she just is one). Post-musical, AU. Elphiyero.
1. Firework

**AN: So here it is! The long awaited (cough, cough) sequel to Witches, Bubbles, & Broomsticks. Did I torture you with the long (cough, cough) wait? Two entire days, how in Oz did you stand it?**

**...**

**So, yeah. I'm impatient :P. When I write, I want to share; so the moment I finished writing this, I put it up here. Yay. **

**I think it's only fair to give part of the credit for this story to Silvine Fae Graycin for her amazing ideas for this sequel. Where I had this very faint and general idea of the direction I wanted to go in, she filled in all the details and came up with some pretty amazing ideas I intend to use here. So if you like it, don't just thank me - thank her as well!**

**Hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: ...**

* * *

_Open up your eyes_

_Then you'll realise_

_Here I stand with my everlasting love_

* * *

The first thing Elphaba became aware of when she awoke, was the feeling that someone was watching her.

'Stop staring at me,' she murmured, not even bothering to open her eyes, her voice husky with sleep.

She heard the smile in Fiyero's voice. 'Only if you stop looking so incredibly beautiful when you're sleeping.'

She opened one eye and glared at him. 'That is _so _cheesy.'

'But you love me for it,' he said lightly, winking at her, and she laughed and rolled over so that she was half on top of him. 'Yes, I do,' she admitted, bending down to kiss him. Her long hair tickled his chest as she did so, a sensation that sent shivers down his spine.

She pulled back a little to look at him with those enormous dark eyes. 'What?'

'You,' he moaned, rolling over again so that she was lying underneath him now, her arms pinned to the mattress by his hands. 'You're driving me crazy.'

She gave him an innocent look. 'You've been crazy your entire life, love.'

He started tickling her, making her squirm and wriggle beneath him, giggling hysterically, until she was gasping for breath. 'Stop it!'

'Only if you tell me I'm not crazy.'

'Not _really _crazy,' she said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, and he started tickling her again until she was finally begging him to stop. 'Fine, fine, I surrender! You're not crazy!'

He grinned at her and kissed her. 'Yes I am. Crazy about you.'

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. 'You're being cheesy again.'

'Then punish me for it,' he suggested with a meaningful lopsided grin, and she smiled and pulled him closer. 'Oh, I will.' Then she noticed the time and she reluctantly pulled away. 'But not now.'

She laughed at his crestfallen face. 'Why not?' he asked, pouting.

'Did you forget what today is?'

He cringed his brow in thought. 'Saturday?'

She laughed again. 'Glinda's birthday.'

His eyes widened. 'Oh, no. Oh, Oz, I can't believe I forgot that. I didn't buy her a present! She's going to kill me! How could I forget to buy her a present?'

Elphaba chuckled. 'Relax, Yero. I got her a present from both of us.'

He looked utterly relieved. 'What would I do without you?'

She didn't answer that because she wasn't really sure of the answer herself. In the past, she would have bitterly said something like 'Have the life you really wanted' or 'Marry a girl that isn't a green, wanted criminal', but somehow, in the past year since he had left Glinda to be with her, he had managed to convince him of his unconditional love for her. She only had to think of the way he had been in the week she had spent in the afterlife, temporarily dead, to know that he would be devastated without her – a concept she found unbelievable, terrifying and incredibly sweet and amazing at the same time.

She shook off her thoughts and got up, collecting clothes from her wardrobe and disappearing in the bathroom a few moments later. She heard Fiyero rummage around in the bedroom, but when she entered again, fully dressed and ready to go, he was still in bed, having pulled the blankets over his head. She stifled a laugh at the sight and pulled away the blankets mercilessly. 'Get up, you lazy prince, we're going to be late!'

'But the sun isn't even up yet!' he whined. In response, she pulled open the curtains and let the waves of sunlight flood the room. 'It's midmorning, Yero.'

He whimpered theatrically, hiding his head underneath his pillow. 'It's so _bright_!'

She rolled her eyes. 'If you don't get up now, I'm going by myself!'

He grumbled on for a bit longer before finally getting up to gather his clothes and get dressed. In the meantime, Elphaba fetched the present she had bought her friend – a beautiful set of jewellery Glinda had been drooling over in the shopping mall the week before, but hadn't had the money with her to pay for it – and waited for Fiyero to get ready. She practically dragged him out of the guest rooms and through the hallways on their way to the ballroom where the party would be.

'I didn't even have breakfast yet,' Fiyero kept whining, and Elphaba gave him a pointed stare. 'The invitation said there would be a _brunch_, Fiyero. Have you even read it?'

His face lit up. 'Brunch? As in… lots and lots of food?'

She sighed and dragged him along. As soon as they entered the ballroom, Glinda came hurrying over to them, her face beaming. 'Elphie! Hi!'

'Happy birthday, Glin,' the green girl said warmly, handing her friend the present. She quite roughly nudged Fiyero, who was staring at the buffet on the other side of the room, between the ribs and he blinked a few times before grinning sheepishly at both his lover and his blonde friend. 'Right. Happy birthday, Glinda.'

The bubbly blonde giggled and opened her present, squealing with delight as she saw the matching necklace, bracelet and earrings, all silver with pink gemstones. 'Elphie! This is so amazing – thank you so much! I can't believe you remembered that!'

'You're welcome,' Elphaba chuckled as her friend caught her in a giant hug. Glinda's husband joined them and they congratulated him as well, at which he smiled. 'I'm really glad you could make it here.'

Fiyero rolled his eyes. 'It seems to me like we spend more time here in the palace than at home. Not that I'm complaining – I love it here, and it's nice to be so close to you and Glinda… but my parents are starting to wonder when I'll finally move to the Vinkus permanently to attend to my duties.'

Corrin raised his eyebrows. 'Are they resigning yet?'

'Not yet,' Fiyero hastened to explain. 'But as the Crown Prince, I have some duties there.'

'He just likes avoiding them,' Elphaba added, smiling innocently at her lover. He gave her a stern look, but then laughed. 'Yes, I have to admit, that's true. I'm really not the settling down kind of person.'

'Well, some things change faster than you think, right?' Corrin said mysteriously, winking at Fiyero, before walking away to talk to his other guests. Elphaba turned to face the Vinkun Prince, eyebrows raised. 'What was that about?'

'I have no idea,' he replied innocently, but she narrowed her eyes at him. 'Fiyero Tiggular, you were never a good liar.'

He laughed and kissed her lightly. 'I think that's Boq over there, I'm going to talk to him.'

'Fiyero!' she protested, but he was already gone and she grumbled. She had no idea why he was acting so strange, but she was determined to find out.

Glinda came over to her with a radiant smile. 'It's a beautiful day, isn't it?'

Elphaba laughed. 'You really make too much out of your birthday sometimes, Glinda.'

She pouted. 'But today I've been in this world for a quarter of a century!' An expression of horror flashed across her face as she realised what she had just said. 'Oh my Oz! A quarter of a century? I'm getting old!'

Elphaba rolled her eyes. 'Sweet Oz.'

'Anyway,' the blonde continued, 'I didn't just mean it's a beautiful day because of my birthday, Elphie. It's just a really beautiful day. The sky is clear, the sun is shining… I hope the sky will stay this clear so that we can see the fireworks really well tonight!'

'Fireworks?' Elphaba repeated. 'For your birthday?'

Glinda gave her a look. 'I'm Glinda the Good, the ruler of Oz, and I'm turning twenty-five. If that isn't a good reason for a giant celebration…'

Elphaba held up her hands in defeat. 'All right, all right, you win. Fireworks. Great. Perfect.'

'You _do _like fireworks, don't you, Elphie?' Glinda asked anxiously. Elphaba gave her a strange look at the tense tone in her voice, but decided to ignore it. 'Of course. I love fireworks. I used to watch them every New Years' Eve when I was a child – from my bedroom window, of course. Father wouldn't take me into town to see them, he only took Nessa… but it was beautiful nonetheless.'

Glinda squealed with delight. 'Perfect!'

Elphaba looked at her friend suspiciously. 'Do you know something I don't?'

Glinda's face flushed and she giggled nervously. 'Of course not.'

'You're an even worse liar than Fiyero is – and that says something.'

Glinda folded her arms and stuck her chin in the air defiantly. 'Fine, I do know something, but there's no way I'm going to tell you.'

'Glinda…'

'Hey, there's Corrin's parents!' the blonde interrupted, giving Elphaba a quick wave goodbye before hurrying over to her parents-in-law. 'That wasn't as subtle as you thought it was, Glinda!' Elphaba called after her friend, but Glinda only looked back once with a mischievous smile. Elphaba sighed in frustration.

What in Oz was going on around here?

* * *

The rest of the day passed with Glinda dragging Corrin, Fiyero and Elphaba all around the Emerald City for numerous parties, buffets and balls that the people held in honour of their rulers' twenty-fifth birthday – returning to the palace after every single one of them in order for Glinda to change clothes for the next one. Glinda was utterly excited about it all, bouncing back and forth between everyone she knew – which were quite a lot of people – and chattering on about all kinds of things with all kinds of people. Corrin and Fiyero only seemed interested in the food, talking to a few acquaintances every now and then, which left Elphaba more or less on her own. Normally, she would have found herself a book and a quiet place to read while waiting for the others to finish up, weren't it the case that _everyone _seemed to be talking to her these days as if they knew her personally – which, for the record, most of them didn't. Being Glinda's best friend as well as the almost-Princess of the Vinkus apparently made people think that she was public property. She found herself talking to people she hadn't ever seen in her life, asking her how she was doing, if she knew anything about Glinda's new policies regarding Munchkinland, if she had any idea if and when Fiyero was going to propose to her, if she knew whether Glinda and Corrin were already talking about having children or not… It was quite weary and she was glad when they finally got back to the palace for the final ball, that would last until after midnight and would include the fireworks Glinda had been so excited about.

Fiyero only laughed at her when she complained to them about all those strangers talking to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. 'They love you, Fae. I know that's not a feeling you're very familiar with, but you'll just have to get used to it.'

'I know,' she said, trying not to shiver with pleasure as his lips travelled down her neck in the direction of her collarbone. 'It's just… It's so strange, you know? I mean, I love that they love me… it's just, as you said, not something I'm very familiar with.'

'But it's something you deserve,' he said, planting kisses on her collarbone. She closed her eyes for a moment and reluctantly pushed him away. 'Please don't. We're in public.'

He mischievously quirked an eyebrow at her. 'So?'

She gave him a pointed look and he pouted, but eventually gave in. 'All right, all right, whatever you want. I'll save it for later tonight,' he winked, and she chuckled.

'Elphieeeee!' Glinda squealed, bouncing towards them, causing her dress to whirl around her feet and her tiara to nearly fall off her head. 'The fireworks are about to start! Come outside, quickly!'

The fact that Fiyero stared at Glinda for a long time, as if trying to convey a message to her, and Glinda smiling meaningfully and excitedly in return, didn't escape Elphaba and she looked suspiciously from one to the other and back again. 'What is going on?'

'Nothing!' Glinda hastened to reassure her, flashing her a brilliant smile. 'You're going to love the fireworks, Elphie! Let me give you a hint…' She bent over to her friend conspiringly and whispered, 'Pink goes good with green!'

Elphaba moaned. 'You did _not _make all the fireworks pink and green!'

Glinda blushed. 'Yes I did. As a reminder of you and me, and our friendship!' She looked so adorable saying that that Elphaba laughed and hugged her friend. 'Oh, Glin, it's really sweet that you did that, but…'

'No 'buts'!' Glinda said sternly. 'Now go and look at the fireworks, you two!' She smiled at Elphaba and winked at Fiyero, whispering 'Good luck' in his ear – although Elphaba probably wasn't meant to hear that. Fiyero offered her his arm and looked at her. 'Shall we?'

'You're hiding something from me,' she stated, taking his arm and walking with him towards the front of the building, where the numerous balconies were. He didn't reply; instead, he took her to a small balcony with room for only three or four people. There was no one else there and she looked at him questioningly.

He smiled. 'I figured a little alone time wouldn't hurt after such a busy day.'

She could tell that was not all of it, but decided not to push him and returned his smile instead. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned into him as they watched the fireworks together. They were beautiful, all pink and green as Glinda had said they'd be, and Elphaba was so caught up in them that she didn't notice Fiyero nervously rummaging around in his pocket. She only looked at him when he cleared his throat to get her attention. 'Elphaba?'

She turned to face him, her face one big question mark, and he went a bit red. 'Fae? There's something I have to tell you.'

Hundreds of possibilities immediately shot through her mind at that moment, and none of them were really all that pleasant. _I never told you, but I'm already married. I am terminally ill. I've been having an affair. I have children with other woman all around Oz. I've been thinking lately and I've finally come to my senses, realising that I have no idea what I see in you, and now I'm leaving you._

'Elphaba…' He took both her hands in his and took a deep breath. 'You know I love you.'

'Why do I sense a 'but' coming?' she asked, keeping her tone light in spite of the fact that her heart was pounding with anxiety. He had called her 'Elphaba'. He almost never called her 'Elphaba', except when he was being really serious about something – and that didn't really help calm her nerves.

He shook his head. 'No 'but'. I love you, and that's never going to change. You're beautiful, and witty, and intelligent, and altogether _enchanting_…' She smiled slightly at his choice of words, although her dread hadn't completely vanished yet. 'We've been through a lot together, but we made it, you and I. We make a good team together. I've loved you to death ever since we rescued that Lion cub together, and it took you dying to realise how much I really needed you. I can't live without you, Fae, and I never want to try it, either. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Which is why,' at that point, he suddenly dropped on one knee, taking a small velvet red box out of his pocked and opening it to reveal the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, 'I want to ask you to marry me.'

She stared at him for a moment, completely dumbstruck, until he started shifting uncomfortably and awkwardly cleared his throat again. 'This is the part where you say yes.'

It was only then it finally got through to her that this wasn't a dream, that this was really happening, and a big, goofy grin spread across her face. 'Yes.'

He looked at her as if he didn't believe what she was saying. '_What _did you just say?'

'Yes,' she repeated, beaming at him. 'I said yes. Yes, I want to marry you. Of course I want to marry you. There's nothing in the world I'd rather do than marry you.'

Now that same goofy grin broke through on his face as he carefully put the ring around her left ring finger. She immediately threw her arms around his neck and he whirled her round and round, both of them laughing with pure, utter happiness. After a long time, he lowered her to the ground and kissed her deeply. She closed her eyes and melted into his embrace, one thought bouncing through her head over and over again, making her smile against his lips. _He just proposed. He proposed to me. Fiyero just asked me to marry him. Fiyero and I are going to be married!_

She slid her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him as they shared another long, passionate kiss that left them both breathless, but they didn't care. Behind them, the pink and green fireworks kept on exploding in the air, causing a shower of pink and green sparks to fall down from the sky, and Elphaba was sure that this must be the most perfect moment she'd experienced in her entire life.

* * *

**The review button loves you. Please love it back.**


	2. Addicted To Love

**AN: Hi! Thank you all for the lovely reviews - I'm glad you like it so far! More fluff heading your way - but there's a dark cloud looming at the horizon, threatening to spoil the happiness... No killing off favourite characters in this one, I can promise you that much.**

**Every time someone writes OMO, I can't help laughing. I say (write) it myself sometimes, but I just think it's funny because OMO is a certain brand of laundry detergent here in Holland and the commercial has got the most annoying yet amazing song in it :P. **

**That didn't have anything to do with the story at all. Completely random. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Not that girl.**

* * *

_You like to think that you're immune to the stuff_

_It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough_

_You might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

* * *

It was two hours past midnight when Elphaba came sneaking into Glinda's room. The blonde, who was still busy cleaning off her make-up at her vanity, looked up expectantly, but didn't say anything. She hadn't known exactly what Fiyero had been up to tonight, but she was sure it had been extremely romantic, since he had asked her where he and Elphaba could look at the fireworks in private. She had her suspicions, of course, but she wouldn't tell Elphaba until her friend would tell her what had happened herself.

Elphaba was wearing a very unusual dreamy smile and her thoughts seemed to be miles away as she entered the room and plonked backwards on Glinda's bed, lying on her back. 'Fiyero and I are going to be married,' she announced dreamily.

Glinda giggled and decided to play along. 'He's asked you already?'

Elphaba nodded, still wearing that goofy smile. 'Yes. He has.'

Glinda squealed with delight, running up and jumping on the bed, capturing her friend in a suffocating hug. 'Oh my Oz, Elphie, that's so amazing! Congratulotions!'

'Thank you,' Elphaba said, sitting up. 'You knew, didn't you?'

'He didn't tell me, exactly, but from what he _did _tell me, I was pretty sure,' Glinda confessed. She giggled again with excitement. 'This is so thrillifying. You're going to be a bride! Can I go dress shopping with you? Please please pleeeease?'

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but was laughing at the same time. 'Who else would I take dress shopping?'

'Yay!' Glinda exclaimed, clapping her hands with excitement. 'When will the wedding be? Who are you going to invite? Will you wear white? You should wear white, I'm absolutely positive it will look gorgeous on you! Can I help you with everything? Have you told anyone else yet?'

'Haven't decided yet, haven't even thought about it, I don't think white will look good on me but I'm willing to give it a try, you _have to _help me with everything and no, you're the first one to know.'

Another squeal. 'Oh, that's so nice of you!'

'You're my best friend, Glin,' Elphaba reminded her, still smiling. 'Of course you're the first to know. Fiyero is probably telling Corrin right now.'

'He will be so happy for you both!'

'He's going to be Fiyero's best man.'

Glinda looked at her wide-eyed. 'Really?'

The green girl nodded. 'And there's something I need to ask _you_, too. Will you be my maid of honour?'

Now Glinda actually looked teary. 'Really?' she sniffled, once again hugging her friend. 'Thank you so much, Elphie, I'd love that!'

Elphaba laughed and patted the blonde on the back. 'You're ruining your make-up.'

'I was cleaning that off, anyway.' Glinda wiped her eyes with the sleeve of the nightgown she was already wearing. 'Oh, let me see the ring!' she squeaked and Elphaba proudly did so. Glinda examined the ring. It was silver, with two tiny little diamonds on both sides of a larger diamond in the middle. The blonde squealed yet again. 'Oh, it's so pretty!'

At that moment, the door opened and Corrin and Fiyero came in.

Glinda was immediately on top of the latter. 'Congratulotions, you finally asked her! Took you long enough,' she added in a scolding tone of voice and Corrin and Elphaba laughed. Corrin embraced the green girl warmly. 'And congratulotions to you, too, Elphaba.'

'Thanks, Corrin,' Elphaba replied, smiling. Glinda hugged her husband. 'I'm going to be maid of honour!'

'And I'm going to be the best man!' Corrin imitated her with a squeal that sounded so much like Glinda's, it made everyone laugh. Glinda punched him in the arm. 'You're mocking me!' she pouted.

He laughed and swiftly pulled her into his arms. 'I could never do that to you, sweetie pie.' He kissed her, and Elphaba turned to face Fiyero, one eyebrow raised. 'Just so we're clear: if you ever so much as _think _about calling me 'sweetie pie', you're a dead man.'

He pursed his lips at her, eyes half-closed, fluttering his eyelashes at her seductively. 'Oh, sweetie pie, I could _never _do that to you!'

Elphaba chuckled and Glinda frowned at them in mock anger. 'Now _you _are mocking me as well!'

'I'm sorry, sweetie pie, we didn't mean to!' Fiyero said, all wide-eyed innocence, and now it was his turn to be punched in the arm by Glinda. Elphaba laughed and linked arms with him. 'Perhaps we should go. That way, Corrin and Glinda can have some _alone time_,' she said with a meaningful wink to Glinda, one the blonde returned by sticking out her tongue. '_You _are the one who just got engaged – if anyone needs alone time, it's you two!'

'Oh yes we do,' Fiyero said, raising his eyebrows at Elphaba meaningfully. That earned him another punch – from his fiancée this time, but he didn't really mind. He merely smiled goofily at that thought. _My fiancée_.

Never in his life had he imagined a single word could sound that good.

* * *

Glinda was skipping through the room happily. 'Fiyero proposed to her!'

'I know, honey,' Corrin said patiently. 'I was there.'

'It's _so _cute!'

'Yes, it is.'

She stopped frolicking to look at him. 'Aren't you excited?' she asked, lip trembling, and he suppressed a smile. 'Of course I'm excited, darling. It's just… I'm a guy. I don't dart around the room when I'm excited. Men are excited in silence.'

Glinda sighed dramatically. 'That's no fun at all.'

He laughed and started walking toward the bathroom to change into his nightclothes when she called after him. 'Do you want to go to sleep already?'

He quirked an eyebrow at her. 'Unless you had a better idea.'

'Fetch me some ice cream.'

She giggled as she watched his face fall. 'That was not exactly what I had in mind.'

'I know it wasn't,' she said playfully. 'But I'd really like some ice cream and I'm already wearing my nightgown, so you'll have to go. Please?' She gave him her best puppy-eyed look. 'If you get me some ice cream, I might just have other plans for us tonight as well,' she said with a seductive wink and he gave in, grinning. 'Ice cream it is. Did you want any specific flavours?'

'Yes,' she said, nodding earnestly. 'Strawberry and cinnamon ice cream, topped with chocolate sauce and whipped cream. Oh, and chocolate and almond shavings on top.'

He chuckled at her specific request – she always had been, and still was, just the tiniest bit spoiled. Everything had to be extravagant one way or another; she would never just wear 'a dress' or buy 'a coffee'. It would always be 'a pale green, knee-length dress with a low neckline and ruffles' or 'a double sugar-free mocha cappuccino with caramel and vanilla syrup'. It could be extremely tiring and annoying at times, but mostly, he just found it adorable. It was one of the reasons he loved her so much – especially since she didn't even seem to notice that she was doing it.

'I'll be right back,' he told her, and she smiled at him gratefully. 'Thanks.'

While waiting for Corrin to return, the bubbly blonde went through the mail they had received that day. Usually, there would be letters from her parents or from Elphaba and Fiyero among them, but because all of them were staying here at the moment, those letters weren't there today. Corrin's parents had passed away a long time ago and he didn't have any other family; there were only two letters that didn't have anything to do with business. Those letters were from Fiyero's family and from Maráni, Doctor Dillamond and the other Animals that used to live at the hideout, to congratulate her on her birthday.

She mused about the latter senders for a moment. She didn't know Maráni and the others that well, but she had really liked spending time with them while she had been at the hideout months ago. She knew from Elphaba that they no longer lived at the hideout; a few months after Glinda had lifted the Animal bans, the people of Oz had started to accept the Animals living among them again, and most Animals had moved back to more populated areas. She smiled. Elphaba had been beaming with delight when she had told her friend that Doctor Dillamond was teaching History at Shiz once more, also volunteering as a doctor at the infirmary there. Maráni, the big Wolf, was leading an orphanage now that gave shelter to both Animals and humans whose parents had passed away – Nuki having been her inspiration. And talking about that Cat… apparently she was still living with Fiyero's sisters, being spoiled to death by those two girls hovering over her.

Glinda thought about that for a moment. It would be nice, she mused, to have a pet. A cat perhaps, or a little puppy… Or even to have an Animal live with them – an Animal like Nuki, one without parents… They could pick one up at Maráni's orphanage one day. Yes, she'd like that. Something to fuss over, to spoil, to care for… She had always wanted a puppy when she was a little girl, but her parents had never given her one.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Corrin re-entering the room, carrying two large bowls filled with ice cream. She took hers from him eagerly and started to wolf down the cold, sweet stuff as Corrin started eating his own. She raised her eyebrows when she noticed that there was twice as much ice cream in his bowl than there was in hers. 'Is there a reason for that?'

'I'm a man,' came his simple reply. 'Men eat more than women.'

She narrowed her eyes at him and quickly finished her own bowl before stealing his from him and starting to consume _his _ice cream as well, if only to prove him wrong. He watched with amusement as she consumed another large bowl of ice cream and smugly put it down, smirking at him. 'You were saying?'

'You know all that sugar goes right to your behind, don't you?'

She pushed him off the bed and he landed on the floor with a loud thump. He looked up at her, rubbing his back with a painful expression. 'All right, I guess I deserved that.'

'You most certainly did.' Glinda laughed and dropped onto her stomach on the bed, peering over the edge at him so that her curls were bouncing down her face. 'Apologise.'

He looked at her. 'There's something on your nose. Did you stick your nose in your ice cream?'

She giggled and wiped at her nose, but missed the spot where the ice cream was. 'No, I didn't. Is it gone?'

'No.' He reached up with his finger, but changed his mind and brought his face closer to hers instead to kiss her nose and thus remove the ice cream in a much more pleasant way. 'Now it is.'

She was blushing furiously now and still giggling as she reached to the bedside table and dipped one finger in a bit leftover ice cream. 'There's something on your face, too. Right there.' She smeared the stuff on his cheek and gave him an innocent look. 'Shall I remove it for you?'

He liked her playful mood and was all too happy to play along. 'Please do.'

She pulled him onto the bed with her and kissed the ice cream away. 'There's something on your chest, too. Wait, let me remove it…' She started unbuttoning his shirt, flashing him a mischievous smile, and he bent down to kiss her.

'Mm,' the blonde murmured, answering his kiss with equal enthusiasm. 'Perhaps some alone time wouldn't be a bad idea after all.'

* * *

'You know,' Fiyero murmured, his voice muffled because of the fact he had his face buried in her neck, 'I could get used to this.'

Elphaba rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. 'Men!'

'Not just _that_ part,' Fiyero said, smiling. 'Although you won't hear me complaining about that, either…'

She snorted.

'But I just meant this… in general. Having you with me. Fall asleep with you in my arms and waking up next to you the next morning. Being together. Forever.'

She looked at him solemnly, her dark gaze impenetrable. 'Forever is a long time, Fiyero.'

He caught the hidden meaning behind her words and he knew she still doubted his love for her. Somehow, she couldn't shake the feeling that she would be waking up soon to find herself alone again, as she always had been. But he was determined to prove her wrong about that.

He kissed her, slowly, but intensely. 'Not long enough.'

'Cheeeeeesy,' she teased him, stretching the word to emphasise it, but he could see the relief in her eyes. She just needed to be reassured about his feelings for her every now and then, that was all. And he didn't mind doing that. Not at all.

He traced his finger down her spine, a sensation that made her shiver with pleasure, before whispering in her ear, 'I don't intend to stay with you forever.'

She immediately stiffened, but he smiled as he cupped her face with both his hands and planted a kiss on her nose. 'I intend to stay with you far longer than that.'

He felt her relax again, and he started trailing kisses down her neck, sending another shiver through her body. 'I love you, Fae.'

She sighed with content. 'I love you, too.'

'More than anything in the world.'

'Yero…'

'No, let me rephrase that. You _are _my world.'

She wanted to tease him about being cheesy again, but when she saw the completely sincere and solemn look in his eyes, she found herself unable to. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fervently. He responded immediately, pressing her body closer against his and deepening the kiss, making her gasp for breath when he pulled back a little. 'I can't believe I actually get to marry you now.'

She smiled at him. 'Well, believe it,' she said, a little out of breath. 'Because it's going to happen.'

'Just a few more months or so,' he murmured, brushing her soft skin with his lips. 'Then I can finally call you mine.'

'Oh, Yero,' she laughed, kissing him again and pressing herself even closer against him, leaning her forehead against his. 'I've been yours since the very moment I first laid eyes on the amazing man hiding behind that shallow and brainless, although very handsome, appearance of yours.'

'And when was that?'

'Lion cub day,' she said softly. 'Although it probably kind of started _before _the Lion cub thing happened. Do you remember that? When Galinda had given me a makeover and you saw me and said…'

'"You don't have to do that, you know".'

She stared at him in amazement. 'You remember.'

'Of course I remember.' He chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. 'I guess mine was "Or you wouldn't be so unhappy". The fact that you saw right through me, after having spoken barely a few words with each other… It scared me. More than I could admit even to myself back then. But it intrigued me at the same time – I guess that's when I first started looking at you… well… another way.'

She smiled at his choice of words.

He traced the features of her face with his fingers. 'So… you're mine, then?'

Her smile broadened as she kissed him eagerly. 'I'm yours.'

'Hmm.' She felt him smile against her lips. 'I think I can get used to that.'

* * *

The announcement of the engagement between Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus and Miss Elphaba Thropp came the next day, and all of Oz rejoicified at it. The people adored the couple almost as much as they adored Glinda and Corrin and most of them were genuinely happy for the young couple. They found it enough reason to throw more parties, which Glinda only encouraged, and so the entire city was celebrating again that day.

Atol was watching the people with a frown. _Do any of them even have brains?_ he wondered. _Or do they just follow whoever is leading them, like a herd of sheep, believing everything that person tells them?_

The answer to that question was probably the latter, he decided. He had seen it for himself; the Wizard said the Animals were the cause of everyone's problems, and so everyone hated Animals. Morrible declared some green girl a Wicked Witch, and all of Oz believed her. Now Glinda had lifted the Animal bans and suddenly, everyone was agreeing with that as well, and on top of that they accepted some strange, unknown girl as a new celebrity to worship, only because she was a supposed friend of Glinda the Good and the lover – _no, fiancée_, he corrected himself – of the popular Prince of the Vinkus.

People were so empty-headed sometimes.

He looked at the book in his hand, narrowing his eyes. In his mind, there was absolutely no doubt possible about the identity of said new celebrity. She hadn't been lying about her name – a big, big mistake on her part, for it had made it incredibly easy for Atol to figure out just who exactly she was: Elphaba Thropp, the Thropp Third Descending of Munchkinland. Eldest daughter to Frexspar Thropp and elder sister to the former Governor, Miss Nessarose Thropp. Her entire family was dead now, and she should have been, too… because he had watched Morgana Morrible kill this girl months ago.

He had noted her looking familiar to him, but he hadn't been able to name it. He didn't know where he had seen her before or how he would know her. Now he did. This girl, loved by all of Oz, best friend of the ruler of Oz herself and fiancée to Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus… this girl was the former Wicked Witch of the West.

It had taken him so long to figure that out because she had hidden herself well, namely in plain view. The only thing she had done to disguise herself, was change her skin colour.

Because Elphaba Thropp's original skin colour was green as sin.

At first, he had felt betrayed. Utterly betrayed. Glinda the Good had to know who her supposed 'best friend' was, didn't she? That would mean their bubbly blonde ruler was involved with the Wicked Witch _by choice_. And that made her a traitor.

He had played with several possibilities. Perhaps the Witch had blackmailed Glinda – and probably Fiyero as well – into making her popular. Perhaps she had put a spell on them. But he had dismissed those ideas quickly. They were probably possible, but he was extremely good at reading people and he was quite certain that Glinda was not being forced to do this by any means. Which would mean she was working with the Wicked Witch. She was betraying the trust of all of Oz, and he swore there and then to take the task upon himself to rid Oz of its traitors. He would kill the Wicked Witch, for once and for all this time, and he would kill Glinda the Good and Prince Fiyero as well, to make a statement.

Because no one betrayed Atol's trust and got away with it.

* * *

**Dum dum dum... **

**Review please! :)**


	3. Say Yes To The Dress

**AN: Yay! Another update! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy this! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

They set the wedding date for September eighth, which would give them two months to plan the whole thing. Glinda was immediately having a near panic attack, because 'two months is _no time at all _to arrange everything for a _wedding_!', but Elphaba finally managed to convince her blonde friend that this wasn't going to be a huge fairytale wedding like Glinda's own had been. She and Fiyero wanted to keep it small and private – as small and private as possible, anyway – with only their closest friends and family present for the actual ceremony. There _would _be a huge party afterwards, though – all of Oz was looking forward to the wedding and Glinda said sternly that it would be extremely rude to let the people down. Elphaba had merely rolled her eyes at that, but had finally allowed Glinda to throw them that large party, putting the entire organisation in the blonde's hands.

'So we have Glinda and Corrin, your parents, Rayenna and Anwen, Nuki, Maráni and Doctor Dillamond,' Elphaba summed up, tapping the pencil against her cheek in thought. He smiled as he was watching her. She always had the cutest little cringe in her forehead when she was concentrating on something, and her mind seemed to be miles away. 'Did I forget someone?'

'Boq and his new girlfriend,' Fiyero answered and she nodded. 'Of course. How could I forget them?'

She had to smile as she thought about the Munchkin boy. After his date with Glinda hadn't worked out and she had started being involved with Corrin, he had found himself a sweet Munchkin girl to love – one of Glinda's maids, actually. She had completely changed him – Elphaba couldn't remember ever seeing him so happy and soft, so content. She was happy for him. So was everyone else. They had actually become friends, too; even though he couldn't see her real skin – considering him a friend was _not _the same as considering him family – he did know who she was, but he would never tell anyone. They had spent some time together in the past months and had slowly grown closer together.

'I was thinking about inviting Doctor Quork, too,' Elphaba said while reading over the list of names again. 'We may not be _that _close to him, but, well… He has been a great help. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him.'

Fiyero's face darkened, the way it always did when she somehow reminded him about one of the many near-death – and even actual death, in Elphaba's case – experiences they had both had. He didn't like to think about them; the mere mention of it immediately brought back the memories of finding her in Kiamo Ko underneath the trapdoor, barely alive, of her nearly dying because of the complications that came on top of her injuries…

She noticed the change in his expression, as she always did, and she left her pencil and parchment to walk over to the bed and crawl on his lap, cupping his face in her hands and looking into his eyes intently. 'I _am_ here, though, Yero. I know you don't like to think about those things, but they happened, and we lived through all of them. Everything turned out the way it was supposed to, and isn't that all that matters?'

He smiled and laced their fingers together, bringing up their joined hands so that he could kiss hers. 'Aren't I usually the one to be reassuring _you_?'

She smiled, too. 'My point exactly. Worrying is _my _department.'

He laughed and pulled her close, resting his chin on top of her head. 'And what about Oscar?'

She didn't say anything for a while, clearly thinking about that. They had grown closer together in the past few months, certainly, but was she ready to quite literally invite him into her life? To have him at her wedding?

Their relationship was complicated. She knew that. Even though he was her biological father, he wasn't a father to her – the fact that he couldn't see through the illusion her disguise spell had lain upon her proved that. She didn't consider him family. She didn't even really consider him a friend. But what was he to her, then?

'I guess we could invite him, too,' she finally decided, hopping off Fiyero's lap to add Oscar to her list. 'I guess that's it, then.'

Fiyero nodded. 'Guest list: check. Glinda will probably take care of the guest list for the reception, won't she?'

Elphaba grumbled. 'The very, very _large _guest list for the reception. I swear to you, she'd invite all of Oz to that reception if that was possible.'

'It wouldn't even surprise me if she _made _that possible,' Fiyero joked, and Elphaba chuckled. 'Sweet Oz, what have I gotten myself into?'

'Is she going to go dress shopping with you, too?'

She rolled her eyes. '_Yes_. And so are Nuki, Rayenna and Anwen, for that matter. They literally _begged _me if they could come.'

Fiyero suppressed a smile. 'So what else do we need to take care of?'

'The flowers.' Elphaba scrabbled something on a new piece of parchment. 'I'm going to be putting together my wedding bouquet tomorrow afternoon – with Glinda trailing along, of course. Then I have to pick a colour scheme for the wedding that matches with both the flowers and the dress, and I have to match the bridesmaids dresses, for which we are going to shop the day _after _tomorrow.'

He raised one eyebrow. 'Oh dear.'

'You could say that.' Elphaba sighed. 'All right, so I guess I could do the wedding dress and the bridesmaids dresses in one afternoon… tomorrow the flowers, perhaps we could do the colour scheme thing then too… Let's see… Music.' She wrote something down. 'Someone to conduct the wedding ceremony – wouldn't want to forget that, it's kind of important. Glinda wanted to ask the mayor of the Emerald City himself, but I think I'd prefer a regular public civil servant.'

'So would I.'

'Good. I'll tell her in the morning.' More scrabbling on the parchment. 'What will you and Corrin wear?'

Fiyero made a face. 'He'll be taking me tux shopping tomorrow.'

She laughed. 'Seriously?'

He nodded, a grin on his face. 'I suppose it won't be as bad as dress shopping will be for you, especially with three hysterical girls and a probably equally hysterical Cat along with you, but still. It'll be hell. I hate tuxedos.'

'I bet it'll look extremely handsome on you,' she said, and he walked over to where she was sitting and pressed his lips in her hair. 'Not nearly as beautiful as _you _will look in a wedding dress.'

She scowled at him. 'I am _so _not wearing white.'

'Glinda said you'd promised her to at least try on a white dress.'

'I didn't say I wouldn't try one. I just said I wasn't going to wear one.'

'Well, I forbid you to wear black,' he warned her, and she pouted. 'But I like black! And besides, it's practically the only colour that looks good on me.'

'I bet white will look amazing on you.'

'You're so going to lose that bet.' She laughed as he quirked his eyebrow at her. Then he lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the bed, plonking her down on it so that she bounced up and down. 'That was not romantic at all.'

'It will be,' he said with a meaningful wink, and she smiled as he crawled on the bed next to her and pulled her close.

* * *

'OH MY OZ!' Glinda squealed as she saw the wedding dress in the window of a dress shop. 'You _have _to try that on!'

'I agree,' Nuki said, clearly excited. 'Please try it on?'

Elphaba grumbled and rolled her eyes. '_Fine_. I'll try it on.'

'Yay!' Glinda exclaimed as she dragged her friend into the store. She talked to the shop assistant for a moment before pushing Elphaba into a fitting room and handing her the dress from the display. Elphaba sighed. 'I suppose I should just be grateful that Anwen and Rayenna aren't here.'

They had been with them all morning and they had simply adored the bridesmaids dresses they would get to wear, but to their utter disappointment, they had had to leave a few hours ago because Queen Yasminia needed them for something. They had made Elphaba promise to not buy any dresses yet, to just try them, before they had left. Elphaba had reluctantly agreed – only because the girls wouldn't leave if she didn't.

Elphaba tried on the dress and came out to show it to Nuki and Glinda. 'What do you think?'

Glinda squinted at it. 'Hmm… I love the colour on you, Elphie… but the design… I don't know. It's pretty…'

'But it's not you,' Nuki finished, and Elphaba nodded. 'Exactly what I thought.'

'Take it off, and I'll fetch you some more dresses,' Glinda offered, and without waiting for a reply, she stormed off. When Elphaba had taken off the dress, there were six more dresses hanging outside the fitting room for her to try on.

'I want to look for some dresses, too!' Nuki announced, and she, too, disappeared into the store. Elphaba rolled her eyes again. 'Oh, please!'

'Just try them, Elphie!' Glinda said sternly, and Elphaba obeyed. She tried on one dress after another, with both Glinda and Nuki finding more and more of them as they went along. Luckily, they were the only ones in the store, so the shop assistant didn't really mind – he seemed to be happy to even have possible customers at all.

'Glinda, could you hand me that black dress?' Elphaba asked from her fitting room. Glinda didn't answer and the green girl sighed. 'Oh, come on. I know I promised not to wear black, and I won't, but I really liked the design and I just want to see if it looks good on me.' She paused when she realised what she had just said. 'Sweet Oz. I don't think I have ever used the word 'design' before when talking about _clothes_, for Oz's sake. I guess you're finally starting to rub off on me. Aren't you proud?' she asked rather sarcastically, but with a smile on her face.

Again, no response. Elphaba stuck her head outside the fitting room and frowned. 'Glinda?'

Her friend was nowhere to be seen, and so she quickly changed back into her own clothes and left the fitting room to look for her friend. 'Glinda? Where are you?'

'She's in the back,' the shop assistant told her. 'My boss wanted to show her some more dresses.'

Elphaba suppressed a groan. '_More _dresses?' Sighing, she followed the directions the shop assistant had given her until she reached the storage room of the shop. 'Glinda?' She tentatively took a few steps forward – this room didn't look as if there would be many dresses in it. In fact, it was dark, and a bit eerie. The green girl was just about to turn around – she had probably walked through the wrong door – when there was a sound and she turned back, squinting. 'Glinda?'

Then, suddenly, there was a sharp pain in the back of her head, a flash of light before her eyes, and then everything went black.

* * *

'What do you mean, the girls are missing?' Fiyero demanded, his voice rising in tone with every word. 'Where are they?'

'If I knew that, I wouldn't say they were missing, now would I?' Corrin snapped, pacing up and down. 'All I know is that Glinda was supposed to meet me for dinner tonight and she didn't show up. Glinda _never _misses a date with me without leaving me a message. I started to ask around – they went dress shopping with your sisters and Nuki this morning, and no one has heard from them ever since.'

'But my sisters are here,' Fiyero protested. 'I saw them with my mother only an hour ago.'

Corrin nodded. 'They had come back early. I already asked them. They said Glinda and Elphaba were going to continue dress shopping for a few more hours. They don't know what could have happened.'

'And Nuki?'

Corrin shook his head. 'No sign of her, either.'

There was a knock on the door and Corrin's head shot up immediately. 'Come in!'

A guard entered and the former leader of the Resistance nearly ran towards him. 'Any trace of them?'

The guard shook his head. 'No sign at all, sir. A few shopkeepers have had them inside their stores, shopping for wedding dresses, as they had said they would, but no one has seen them since about six hours ago, around mid afternoon.'

'Six hours!' Corrin repeated angrily, starting to pace again. 'They've been missing for _six hours_?!'

'We're trying our best to find them, sir,' the guard said.

'Then try harder!' Corrin snapped, sending the poor man away with a gesture of his hand. Fiyero, in the meantime, had ran off to talk to his sisters, but they couldn't tell him anything more than Corrin had – they had been shopping all morning, Anwen and Rayenna had left around two o'clock and they didn't know anything else. Fiyero went to his and Elphaba's room in the unfounded hope that he would just find his fiancée there, but of course, he didn't. There was no trace of her whatsoever.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and buried his head in his hands. He kept trying to tell himself that it was probably nothing – maybe they had just lost track of time or something. But deep down inside, he knew that would never happen. Corrin was right – Glinda never missed out on a date with him, and you didn't have to know Elphaba very well to know that she would never lose track of time while _shopping_ – even if it was for her own wedding gown.

He grew even more panicked when he allowed himself to think of the much more likely, but also much less pleasant, possibilities. Because he had to face the truth: Glinda was the ruler of Oz and Elphaba was her best friend and the fiancée of the rich Vinkan Crown Prince. What if they had been kidnapped for ransom?

Or worse. What if anyone had found out who Elphaba really was?

What if she was…

He practically jumped up at the thought and left the room. He wasn't going to sit there by himself musing over everything that could have happened. It would be no use, besides getting him panicked and desperate so that he wouldn't be able to think clearly anymore. She was fine. They were both fine. They had to be.

'Fiyero!'

A female voice, and the alarm in it immediately drew his attention. 'Nuki?' he exclaimed when the small tortoiseshell Cat rounded a corner and ran towards him, jumping in his arms and burying her head in them, trying to calm herself down a little. Fiyero cradled her gently, even though his mind was screaming for her to hurry up and tell him what was going on already.

'Fiyero…' Nuki started again, still a little out of breath, her orange eyes huge when she looked up at him. 'They took them. They took Glinda and Elphaba!'

It was like an iron fist clenched shut around his heart. 'Who took them, Nuki?' he asked urgently. 'Tell me exactly what happened.' He forced himself to stay calm and his common sense kicked back in. 'No, wait a little longer. We have to find Corrin first.'

They found him where Fiyero had left him – in his and Glinda's rooms – and Nuki told them about the store they had been in when the girls had disappeared. 'Glinda and I were both looking for dresses, that's why I only noticed that Glinda was gone when Elphaba came looking for her. The shop assistant told her that Glinda was in the back, which I found a little strange – there were more than enough dresses in the shop itself - and so I followed Elphaba. She entered some kind of storage room, and it was only when I followed her in when I saw Glinda lying on the floor behind her. I wanted to scream at Elphaba, to warn her, but by then those men had already…' Nuki shivered and swallowed before finishing softly, 'They hit her in the head, and they took both of them with them into a carriage. I tried to follow them, I swear to Oz I did, but I just couldn't keep up… I'm so sorry!' She let out a small sob and Fiyero consoled her, stroking her back in a repetitive motion to calm himself just as much as to calm her. He tried his hardest to remain calm, but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer. Someone had kidnapped Glinda and Elphaba and they had no idea who it was or where they had taken them.

* * *

Elphaba groaned as she opened her eyes, squinting against the faint candlelight that lit the room. Her head felt like it was going to burst and it took her a while to remember what had happened, but when she did, her eyes went wide and she jumped to her feet, wincing slightly as the pain in her head increased. 'Glinda?'

No response. She waited, giving her eyes time to adjust to the dark, and then took in her surroundings. A prison cell. Just perfect. It was small and dark and she was in it alone, but she could see other cells surrounding hers. She walked up to the bars and was both relieved and anxious when she discovered Glinda lying on the floor in the cell opposite hers. 'Glinda? Are you all right? Please wake up, Glin!'

'Elphie?' The form in the other cell stirred and then sat up, a glassy look in her eyes, hands going up to her head. 'What happened?'

'You tell me,' Elphaba sighed, sliding down against the bars to sit on the dirty floor. 'But just a wild guess: I think we've been kidnapped while dress shopping.'

'We should have taken some guards with us,' muttered Glinda, leaning against the bars of her own cell. 'What's going to happen now?'

'Perhaps I can answer that one,' a new voice came in, belonging to, as they soon discovered, a tall man with black hair streaked with gray, a weathered face and piercing eyes. 'Miss Glinda Upland and Miss Elphaba Thropp. I've been looking forward to finally meeting you in person.'

'Who are you?' Glinda demanded in an even higher pitched voice than usual – probably from fear, Elphaba guessed. She couldn't really blame her friend.

The man took off his hat and bowed politely. 'Atol Morrible, at your service.'

Glinda's eyes widened and Elphaba sighed, crestfallen, as the meaning of his words got through to her. 'Morrible. Of course,' she muttered to herself. 'Because it would be too much to ask for people to just ignore me and let me live my life in peace, wouldn't it? No, of course my past will keep on haunting me forever. No good deed goes unpunished, after all.' She sighed again. 'So, let me take a wild guess, you are Morgana's brother?'

The man directed his piercing gaze at her, but she didn't flinch a bit and merely replied with an equally intense gaze of her own. 'Yes, I am,' the man finally said, and Glinda gasped. Elphaba looked briefly at her friend before looking back at the man in front of her. 'Then let her go. I'm the one who killed your sister, not her.'

'Ah,' Atol said, wiggling his finger in front of her nose on the other side of the bars. 'But she isn't entirely innocent either, is she now, _dearie_? She has been lying to the people of Oz, after all. Deceiving them. Hiding the _Wicked Witch of the West _in plain sight!'

Another gasp from Glinda, but again, Elphaba didn't flinch. 'So you've figured that out. Congratulations. Now what?'

'Elphie!' Glinda hissed warningly, but Elphaba ignored her friend. She was never one to think about what she was about to say when she was angry. And at this point, she was pretty angry.

Atol shook his head. 'Oh, I have plans for you, dearie, don't worry. For the both of you. We don't want _liars_ ruling Oz, now do we? So Miss Glinda, your glorious days as the ruler of Oz are over now. I'm planning on… not sure yet, actually. Perhaps I'll expose you to the people; perhaps I'll just leave you here to rot. Or perhaps I'll banish you from Oz forever, once I'm the ruler of Oz myself.'

Glinda stared at him and Atol laughed – a laugh that sounded an awful lot like Madame Morrible's had. 'Whatever it will be, you can sleep soundly knowing that your fate will undoubtedly be much more humane than the fate I have planned for our little Miss Elphaba here.'

She couldn't prevent a shiver running down her spine.


	4. We've Got The Power

**AN: Update! Yay!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it! At the request of xXStefyXx: some girl power :D. **

**Silvine Graycine: Yeah, about the names. Don't think I'm that creative - I use a Dutch site of babynames as well. Morgana just seemed to fit; many writers call Morrible that in her stories, and since it sounded kind of evil and indeed, it's also from the Little Mermaid 2, I decided to use it :P. As for Atol, I was hoping someone would ask about that ^^. I used the babynames site again, but purposefully this time, because I was looking for a name that means something. Atol means something like 'vindictive' or 'full of hate'. It seemed fitting :).**

**As for ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness... there's absolutely nothing for you to be jealous about. Your writing is so much better than mine. Your 'Echoes of Pain' made me cry (I just noticed I didn't review that :O. Shame on me! I always seem to forget to review when I read something - sorry about that).**

**So let's end this way too long AN and get on with the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. Not mine.**

* * *

Both Glinda and Elphaba were slumped into a corner of their respective cells, not saying much. It had been a few days now and they hadn't seen Atol anymore; every morning when they awoke, there would be some water and some bread waiting for them, but otherwise, there was no sign of anyone but them. They had tried to escape, of course – Elphaba had tried to use her magic on the bars, but to no avail; Glinda had tried to wriggle herself between the bars, but had gotten stuck and only barely managed to wriggle back; and they had both tried using pure strength, pushing and hitting the bars with their bare hands as well as with any object they could find in their cell, but nothing worked. They were trapped.

Glinda's sigh broke the silence. 'You wouldn't _believe _how much I feel like ice cream right now.'

Elphaba chuckled mirthlessly. 'We're trapped in a dark dungeon and you're thinking about _ice cream_?'

The blonde shrugged. 'I'm just really craving some right now. It's been my latest addiction, you know.'

'I know.'

'I'd like some chocolate ice cream. And caramel, too. Topped with warm vanilla sauce and whipped cream…'

Elphaba moaned. '_Please _don't remind me of food. I'm starving.'

'Then eat your bread.'

'It's mouldy.'

'Ew.'

'Exactly.'

They were silent again for a while. Then Elphaba said softly, 'I'd love some chocolate chip cookies right now.'

'Or warm apple pie.'

'Lamb stew.'

'A tuna sandwich with pickles.'

Elphaba laughed softly at that. 'Not that. I hate pickles. And that's a weird combination, anyway.'

Glinda giggled, too, before they lapsed in silence again. Glinda was wondering whether she should tell her friend – or was this not the right time? She had only figured it out the day before herself, and she really wanted to tell Elphaba, but shouldn't Corrin be the first to know?

_No_, she decided. Elphie was her best friend and she wanted to share this with _someone_. 'Elphie?'

'Mm?'

Glinda took a deep breath. 'I think I'm pregnant.'

* * *

'Maráni, finally!' Fiyero exclaimed when the huge Wolf entered the rooms. She was panting slightly, but her eyes were alert and she seemed ready for action. 'Nuki already told me what happened.' They had sent the small Cat to inform Maráni of what had happened, and now, after two days, they had returned finally together. 'I can help.'

Hope flamed up in Fiyero's heart. 'You can?'

She nodded. 'I'm a Wolf – my nose is excellent. I can track people. And I know Elphaba's scent like no one else's – not to mention the fact that Glinda's perfume is quite the giveaway, too. Take me to the shop where they were kidnapped.'

The store appeared to be closed now; the shop assistant was nowhere to be seen and when Fiyero and Corrin forced their way inside, there was no sign of anyone present. They searched the place until Maráni announced, 'Found the scent.' She sniffed the floor, spun around a few times to determine the proper direction, and then nodded eastwards. 'That way.'

* * *

Glinda looked up and saw her friend stare at her with huge eyes. 'Really? You're pregnant? Are you sure?'

The blonde nodded. 'I've been nauseous for a while now in the mornings – I didn't really think much of it, because I've never really been a morning person and I usually skip breakfast anyway… It didn't strike me as odd, what with the recent stress and all. But then my ice cream craving started, and then I realised: I haven't been bleeding for _weeks _now. I've never been irregular. I think it's pretty clear that I must be… pregnant.'

'Explains the tuna-sandwich-with-pickles-craving, too,' Elphaba muttered to herself. Then she suddenly got up and declared, 'All right, that's it. We've got to get out of here. Well, we've got to get _you _out of here, but it'd be nice if I would be able to come along.'

'Elphie…'

'I know we've tried everything, Glinda, but we can't just give up! I refuse to rot in here and _you _need to get back to Corrin and start a happy family and not worry about escaping from creepy dark dungeons and insane idiots.' Light green sparks flew off her hands when she gestured wildly, but she didn't even notice it. Glinda, however, did. 'Elphie, you're…'

'I do _not _want you to give up! Do you hear me?' She started pacing. 'We'll find a way. I'm not sure how yet, but we will.'

As if he had been listening to her, Atol chose that moment to enter the dungeons, locking the door behind him, looking at the girls smugly. 'Are we enjoying ourselves?'

Elphaba flew up to the bars, grasping them with both hands. 'Let Glinda go! I'm the one you want, not her!'

'Elphie!'

'No,' Atol said flatly. 'I already told you why I would like to learn Miss Glinda here a lesson too, and you're not exactly in the position to be making demands here.' Well, that much was true. Nonetheless, she clenched her fingers around the bars even tighter. '_Let. Her. Go._'

He bent closer to her and she felt his hot, stinky breath caress her face, making her shiver with repulsion. '_No._'

Elphaba's eyes were blazing now and Glinda smirked as she recognised where this was going. They had tried magic before, yes, but Elphie's powers seemed to be much stronger when she just acted on her emotions instead of trying to control her magic. Right now, this man was absolutely driving the green girl up the wall and it would probably not take long for a magical outburst to take place – one that hopefully would allow them to escape.

* * *

'Water?' Corrin said incredulously. 'No. Not water! You can't track them down if they've travelled over water, can you?'

'No, I can't,' Maráni replied calmly. 'But I know this area, and I think I can make an educated guess about where the girls have been taken. There's an island in the middle of this lake – it was used to hold very dangerous criminals during the Great Drought, or so I've heard. Apparently, there are also dungeons there.'

The men seemed to get hope again. 'How will we get across?'

Maráni nodded towards a small wooden building. 'The man that lives there rents rowing-boats. They are usually used for tourists who want to paddle around on the water a bit, but you could use one of those boats to get to that island.'

Fiyero looked at Corrin, who nodded determinedly. 'Let's go for it.'

* * *

Elphaba stared at the giant burn hole in the bars of her prison cell, then at the man lying on the ground, knocked off his feet, and then at her own hands. 'Did I do that?'

Glinda merely applauded. 'Great. I knew you could do it. Now let's get out of here – well, get _me _out of here first.'

Elphaba looked at her friend. 'You _knew _this would happen?'

'Elphie, you and I both know what happens when you get worked up and lose control of your powers. I was hoping for it to happen now, and it did. Thank Oz for that. Now let's not waste any more time, shall we? He could come around anytime now.'

Elphaba nodded quickly and crouched through the hole in the bars, searching Atol's limp form for the key to open Glinda's cell. She opened the door and the blonde ran out to hug her friend briefly. 'Come on, let's go.'

Elphaba nodded and ran towards the door to try the different keys she found, and Glinda collected her skirts and waited for her green friend to finish. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of something moving; when she turned around, her eyes grew wide when she saw Atol get up and walk up towards Elphaba with a knife in his hand. The green girl didn't notice him, since she was still focused on the lock, but Glinda did and she took off one of her shoes and ran up to the man. She started hammering him on the head with the shoe. 'Stay' _bang _'away' _plonk _'from' _bang _'Elphie!'

He slumped to the floor, unconscious again, and Elphaba looked at her friend in awe. 'Shame you weren't wearing stilettos.'

Glinda merely smirked, put her shoe back on and followed her friend outside.

* * *

To Fiyero, it felt like the short trip from the lakeside to the island took _days_, but in reality, it was not even half an hour before they reached it. They had left Nuki and Maráni back at the mainland, and so it was just him and Corrin. They weren't sure what they were going to do yet; Fiyero thought it might be wisest just to explore a little, find out if the girls were really here, and then return with an army to free them later – even though both him and Corrin would much rather just barge in and free them themselves. That would be reckless, however; they didn't even know how many people were in there. Elphaba would kill him if he would just storm in there unprepared, and he suspected Glinda would do the same to Corrin.

They dragged the small rowing-boat ashore and tentatively approached the one building that was on the island.

'Do you see a door?' Fiyero whispered to Corrin. The other man shook his head. 'Not even a window. Let's take a look at the other side.'

Fiyero nodded in agreement and approached the corner. 'I'll watch your back,' Corrin whispered, staying behind his friend, hugging the wall. Fiyero took out his sword, took a deep breath, rounded the corner, and bumped into…

'Elphaba?'

'_Yero_?' She looked completely baffled. 'What are _you _doing here?'

'Um… rescuing you?' he said, dumbstruck. Then Glinda appeared from behind the green girl, smirking slightly. 'There was absolutely no need for you to do that,' she told him rather smugly. 'Us girls took care of everything. Girl power, right, Elphie?' Then she caught sight of her husband, who had now come out as well, and she squealed and hurried into his arms. 'Corry!'

Elphaba wrapped her arms around Fiyero as well, closing her eyes and allowing herself to ravel in the feeling of his embrace for just the briefest time. He held her close, thanking every god he knew that she was safe. 'What happened?'

Elphaba pulled away and shook her head. 'No time. Tell you later. We have to get out of here first.'

'Shouldn't we have killed him, Elphie?' Glinda asked worriedly. 'What if he comes after us?'

Elphaba grunted. 'He probably will. And I _told _you we should kill him, but you didn't want me to.'

'He's just a very confused man, Elphie,' Glinda said. 'He lost his sister. He's probably grieving.'

Elphaba snorted. 'Yes, because people usually start kidnapping other people when they are grieving.'

'Wait a minute,' Corrin said, interrupting the girls' bickering. 'Are you saying the one who kidnapped you could be coming after us any minute now?'

The girls looked at each other uncomfortably. 'Um… Yes,' Glinda said a bit sheepishly, and Corrin looked at Fiyero. 'I think we need to go and finish that job then, while we still can, or he'll just kidnap them again.'

Fiyero nodded. 'We'll take care of him.' He took Elphaba's hand and kissed it. 'You and Glinda get in the boat. We'll be right there.'

She nodded and he and Corrin stalked off, but they hadn't even reached the door yet when Atol came stumbling out of the building, eyes blazing. He lifted his hands and shot a lightning bolt at Corrin, who only barely managed to avoid it. 'What's _that_? Is he a sorcerer?'

'It runs in the family!' Atol roared, cackling manically, lancing another lightning bolt – in Fiyero's direction, this time, and Elphaba leapt forward to push him out of the way. 'My dear sister was not the only one with power over the weather!' Atol sneered, and to prove his right, a thunderstorm suddenly broke loose, dark clouds and pouring rain making it nearly impossible to see anything, thunder clapping nearby, lightning nearly striking them. Fiyero tried to protect Elphaba with his body and turned his head to Corrin, to voice the one plan that he could think of at the moment.

'Run!'

And they did. Glinda and Corrin went in one direction, Fiyero and Elphaba in another, as lightning bolts kept chasing them. One of those struck the boat, destroying it completely, and Fiyero felt his heart sink. How were they ever going to get out of here without a boat?

'Swim!' Elphaba yelled, pulling him into the water and starting to swim herself. He followed her without further thought. The most important thing was to get away from this lunatic right now and so they swam for their lives. They couldn't see a thing because of the thick curtain of rain, there were thunderclaps nearly every two clock-ticks and lightning bolts were chasing them wherever they went, but they kept going. Fiyero didn't know where Glinda and Corrin were. Were they swimming as well? Had they found a way to escape? Or were they trapped again? There was no way he would be able to tell, and so he pushed the thoughts about them away from his mind and focused entirely on swimming.

They didn't seem to get any closer to the mainland, though. They swam for hours, but there was no land to be seen, and he was starting to grow desperate. He wasn't sure whether the lake was really this big or they had been swimming around in circles. It didn't really matter, either. What mattered was that they wouldn't be able to go on much longer. They had to do something.

'Elphaba, stop!'

He was panting when he caught up with her. 'We have to go back. We have no idea how big this lake is. We can't just keep swimming – we'll drown.'

She shook her head fervently, her dark hair moving like seaweed through the water, a few shorter strands whipping her face. _She looks like a mermaid_, he thought, not sure how he could think something like that at a moment like this, but he did. In the pouring rain, with her hair floating on the water and her skin almost luminescent, she looked like a creature from another world, like a mermaid from the deep waters below.

'I'm not going back,' she said. 'I'd rather drown than go back.'

'Elphaba…'

'Whatever he's planning on doing to me when he catches me will be far worse than drowning,' she pointed out to him. 'This way we might have a chance.'

He saw the determination in her eyes and knew there was no point in arguing with her. 'Then I'll come and drown with you.'

There was a smile in her eyes as he took her hand and laced their fingers together and they started swimming again. They had no idea which direction they were going in; they could barely see anything because of the rain. They just kept going, ignoring their fatigue and the pain in their muscles, swimming until they no longer could, and still they went on. There was no land to be seen. He was exhausted, and so was she, probably; he could see it in her eyes as she gave him a faint, tired smile. Finally, she stopped swimming and leaned back instead, drifting on her back. 'I suppose drowning is as good a way to die as any,' she murmured to the sky. He couldn't even argue with her. He knew neither of them had the strength to go on. The best thing they could do now was stay afloat for as long as they could – which, given their screaming muscles, would probably not be very long.

She used the last bit of her strength to swim closer to him, wind her arms around his neck and kiss him. 'I love you,' she whispered. 'But I can't… I really can't go on.'

He nodded; he knew.

'Seems like water… will finally manage to kill me… after all,' she breathed, a mirthless smile crossing her face briefly, as her eyes drifted shut of pure exhaustion and she started sinking, slowly, disappearing beneath the surface. He couldn't do anything but watch; he tried to will his muscles to keep swimming, to go on purely on survival instinct, but even his instincts were failing him now. He was too tired and it didn't take long before he disappeared underwater as well, already halfway gone. His eyes started to flutter shut… but then he caught sight of her.

She was a few meters below him and she looked more like a mermaid than ever. Her eyes were closed and her black dress was floating around her body. Her long, black hair came drifting behind her, almost as an afterthought, and she looked so peaceful, so otherworldly, that he could hardly stand it. Visions of her in the netherworld started pestering him and somehow, he found the strength again. His eyes snapped wide open and he dived down, catching her around the waist and pulling her up, back towards the surface. He could _not _let her die. Not ever. He would save her, even if it would cost him his own life; he had done it before, and he would do it again as many times as it needed to be done.

She started coughing when they reached the surface, even though she still seemed unconscious. He figured it was the natural reaction of her body to try and get rid of the water in her lungs. She coughed for a long while, throwing up all the water she had inside her, until she finally stopped and seemed to come to a little. 'Yero?' she murmured, only half conscious, as he started dragging her through the water, his strength almost magically returned to him. The mere thought of her dying was enough to chase him through the water, through the still pouring rain, to safety – wherever that may be. 'What are you doing?'

'I won't let you die,' he declared, swimming as if his life depended on it – which it did, of course, and hers as well. 'I refuse to do that.'

A faint smile curled the corners of her lips. 'Yero my hero,' she murmured, before drifting off again. He smiled at that and it only increased his determination. He swam on and on, carrying her with him, pushing his body to the very limits of his physical abilities and beyond, until they finally reached land.

It wasn't the mainland; it was a small island somewhere in the lake, only two square meters large, but he knew – for a fact this time – that he could not go on any further. This would simply have to do. At least they were out of the water now.

He dragged her ashore and fell down on his back, panting as the adrenaline slowly left his body, leaving a feeling of mere exhaustion and nauseating dizziness. He closed his eyes for a moment and turned onto his side, still holding her close to him, before he finally gave in and lost consciousness as well.

* * *

**Reviews make me write faster :).**


	5. Negotiations

**AN: Gheheh. Oh, I am so mean. You're going to hate me after this chapter. Just try to keep in minds that I can't stand non-happy endings, so this story will have a happy ending, even though it may not seem that way now ^^. And thanks for reviewing, of course! I love my readers :).**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

'The boat is gone, Corrin!' Glinda hissed. 'How are we going to get out of here?'

Corrin shook his head in despair. 'I have no idea. Swim?'

'It's too far. We'll never make it.'

'Then what will we do?'

'I don't know! You're the man here – you tell me!'

'What happened to 'girl power'?'

'I did my share. Now you do yours.'

He sighed. 'Well, first we have to avoid him. All will be lost if he finds us.'

She looked at him in exasperation. 'Sweet Oz, you're a genius,' she said sarcastically, causing the corners of his mouth to go up for a clock-tick before he became serious again. Glinda sighed. 'Oz, I hope Elphie and Fiyero are okay.'

'We'll have to forget about them for the moment,' Corrin said. 'We can't help them right now, but we can help ourselves.'

Glinda nodded and peeked around the corner of the building. 'Where is he? We can't avoid him if we don't know where he is!'

Corrin peeked around the corner, too. 'I don't know. I can't see him…'

'Boo,' someone whispered behind them. Then, they both felt a sharp pain in the back of their head and everything went black.

* * *

'Yero?' She shook him, just like she had done for the past ten minutes, ever since she had found him lying next to her, unconscious. Or she hoped he was unconscious.

_What if he is…_

'Yero!' She shook him harder. 'Yero, please wake up?'

No response at all. He didn't even move. Was he breathing? _Stay calm, Elphaba. You can handle this. You've been through worse._

She looked closely at him, but she didn't see his chest rising and falling. Or was that just the panic? _Stop being paranoid! You can't even see a thing with this bloody rain. He's just unconscious, just like you were until ten minutes ago. Calm down._

It didn't work. She kept on shaking him and calling his name, but he didn't stir once. 'Fiyero! Wake up!'

Again, nothing. Panic finally overtook her and she shook him even harder, yelling loudly in his face, 'Fiyero!'

He shot up, bewildered, blinking at her. He put one hand over his heart. 'Is that how you usually wake people?'

She couldn't see the joke, though, and she clung to him as the tears finally started flooding freely. 'I thought… I thought you were…' she choked out, and she didn't have to say much more. He held her close, stroking her hair. 'Ssh. It's okay, Fae, really. It's okay.'

'It's not okay!' She pulled away to look at him with red eyes from both the water and the tears. 'Yero, he'll catch us again if we stay here!'

He gently took her wrists. 'He probably will,' he admitted. 'But what do you want to do, Fae? Swim again? Try to reach the mainland? I don't think that's physically possible anymore. Look at you – you can barely sit up straight.'

'I can sit up straight!' she protested, straightening her back and immediately swaying dangerously. She leaned against him. 'Fine. I can't sit up straight.' She sighed. 'We lost, Yero. Again. Sweet Oz, I can't believe I'm putting you through all this – _again_! I should have left you when I had the chance. Nothing good has ever come from my presence,' she said miserably.

'Hey!' He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. 'Don't _ever _say that again! We've been through this, Fae – none of it is your fault! It wasn't back then and it isn't now!'

'Oh, no?' She looked at him with dark eyes. 'He did this because of me, Yero. Because Glinda helped me. I have no doubt he will do it to you and Corrin too, if he manages to capture you. And it _will _be my fault. I have made so many mistakes in the past. So many…' Her voice trailed away and she stared off into the distance, just past him. He rubbed her arms and pulled her close. 'Please don't do this, Fae,' he whispered in her hair, his voice cracking. 'Please don't. There's nothing we can change about the situation we're in now. We'll just have to wait.'

She buried her face in his shoulder and cried.

* * *

'Glinda? Are you okay?'

'Just a headache,' she replied, sitting up with a groan, rubbing her head. 'I've had worse.'

Corrin sighed. 'I'm sorry I couldn't get us out of here.'

She gently touched his hand. 'It's not your fault, love. We'll get out of here eventually, I promise.'

He sighed again. 'Oh, Glin… I hope so.'

They were silent for a while, before Glinda whispered, 'Corrin? There's… something I have to tell you.'

He looked at her, alarmed. 'What is it? Are you sick? Are you all right?'

She waved her hand dismissively. 'I'm fine. I'm just…' She took a deep breath. 'Just pregnant.'

He gasped. 'You're _pregnant_?'

She nodded, offering him a weak smile. 'Yeah. I found out a few days ago…We're going to have a baby, Corry. You're going to be a father.'

A big, goofy smile graced his features. 'A father…' Then his face fell. 'We'll have to get out of here first.'

She kissed him on the lips. 'We will, darling. We will.'

Just then, the dungeon door opened and Atol came in with a few guards. The guards were dragging a few people along and Glinda's heart fell. 'Oh, Elphie… Fiyero… I hoped at least the two of _you_ had managed to escape.'

Elphaba lowered her head. 'I was hoping the same thing about you two.'

The green girl and her lover were thrown back in a cell and the guards and Atol left again. Glinda looked at her friend. 'What happened?'

'We tried to swim,' Fiyero answered for her. 'Didn't work out too well.'

'It ended with us stuck on a tiny island and Atol and his guards coming to fetch us from there,' Elphaba said. They hadn't even been able to resist – they were still too weak from the swimming and the near-drowning.

Elphaba's gaze fell upon the food Atol had left in the cell and one corner of her mouth went up in a mirthless smile. 'More mouldy bread, eh?' Her gaze grew worried. 'That can't be good for the baby.'

'Baby?!' Fiyero cried, and she rolled her eyes. 'Not mine, Yero. Glinda. She's pregnant.'

'Oh…' He looked at the blonde with wide eyes. 'Congratulotions… I guess?'

She offered him a weak smile. 'Yeah. I guess. The dungeon kind of spoils the fun, though.'

Elphaba's heart broke at seeing her friend like this. 'Oh, Glin…'

She waved the green girl away. 'I'll survive. I just wish I had some ice cream right now,' she sighed. Elphaba chuckled softly. 'Still having cravings?'

'Oh, come on, tell me you wouldn't enjoy some ice cream right now!'

'I would,' she admitted. 'Or some potato salad. I've always loved that stuff.'

'I feel like eating an entire chocolate cake right now.'

'I'd love some chocolate, too. Or pickles in vinegar.'

Glinda wrinkled her nose. 'You're kidding, right? Ew. And you don't even like pickles!'

Elphaba stared at her friend, a look of slight wonder on her face. 'I don't, do I?'

Glinda gave her friend a pointed look and rolled her eyes before Corrin declared, 'This is insane. We have to get out of here.'

Elphaba sat up. 'How? I'd love to hear your ideas,' she said sarcastically, and he slammed his fist against the wall. 'I don't know! All I know is that we have to get out of here!'

Glinda rested her hand on his arm. 'Corry…'

He sighed and sat down next to her. 'I'm sorry, honey. I'm just feeling… frustrated.'

'I know, dear,' the blonde said softly, embracing him. 'I know.'

* * *

Elphaba was throwing up the contents of her stomach – which merely consisted of water and mouldy bread – in a corner of the prison cell. Fiyero held back her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. 'Ugh,' she muttered, getting up and wiping her mouth. 'I knew I shouldn't have eaten that mouldy bread.'

'You had to eat _something_,' Glinda reminded her from the other cell. They had all been sick in the past few days. They only got a few slices of the old bread and some water every day, and it didn't leave them in good health. Elphaba had gotten incredibly thin over the past weeks and had been vomiting a lot. Glinda had, too, and when she wasn't throwing up, she was sleeping; her condition only made things worse for her. Corrin tried to support his wife the best he could, but he had been sick himself, with horrible stomach aches. Fiyero knew what the other man was going through – he had been suffering those stomach aches as well – and he wished he could change their situation, but he had no idea what to do. Atol had already made it clear that he didn't want money or even power; he wanted revenge. Though Fiyero suspected he wouldn't decline the power when it would be offered to him, either. The Vinkun Prince knew that Atol was the leader of a group of supporters of the Wizard – a group that wanted to see their former leader back instead of Lady Glinda. They were probably all lunatics, or perhaps the other members of the group didn't even know what Atol was doing here – they had never seen anyone work with him, except for his guards. But his knowledge didn't change anything, not at all. They were trapped here.

Elphaba closed her eyes for a moment as a wave of dizziness engulfed her, and Fiyero wrapped both his arms around her and held her close, pressing his cheek against her soft raven hair. She sighed and melted into his embrace. That was the one thing they had been lucky about – that Atol had thrown them in the same cell. He didn't know what he would have done had he not been able to hold Elphaba.

Corrin obviously thought the same, because he was holding Glinda, too. She was asleep with her head in his lap and he stroked her blonde curls. 'Glin? Sweetie, are you okay?' he asked softly. 'You have to drink something, Glinda, or you'll dehydrate.'

'I don't want to drink,' she whispered, turning over so that she was lying curled up on her side, clutching her stomach. 'I want to go home. But we'll never get back there, will we?' Her voice broke and a sob escaped her throat. Fiyero had never seen the bubbly blonde so distraught. She buried her face in her hands and cried. 'I'm so sorry, Corrin…'

'For what?' her husband asked gently, pulling her against him to comfort her. 'We'll get out of here, Glinda. We'll get _you _out of here. Our baby is _not _going to be born in a dungeon, understood?'

She merely sobbed and clung to him. 'Oh, Corrin… But what if it _will _be?' she asked in a trembling voice. 'Or what if he kills me before I can even give birth?'

Elphaba knew that wasn't unlikely. Atol really seemed to hate Glinda – because of Elphaba, the green girl knew. Because the blonde had been protecting _her_. She watched the crying couple, watched as Corrin tried to comfort her best friend, as Glinda protectively held her already slightly swollen stomach… and that was her breaking point. She roughly pulled away from Fiyero, hissing, more to herself than to anyone else, 'Enough of this!' She stormed towards the bars, clutching them with both hands, and screamed at the top of her lungs, 'Atol!'

He appeared moments later, an evil smile on his face. 'You called, Miss Elphaba? To what do I owe the pleasure?'

She clutched the bars even tighter and spoke through clenched teeth. 'I want to make a deal.'

He laughed mirthlessly. 'I thought we had been through this. You, my dear, are not in the position to negotiate. What can you possibly have that I want?'

She lifted her chin. 'Power.'

'Power,' he repeated. She nodded. 'You saw me in action when me and Glinda managed to escape two weeks ago. It's not easy to control, but it's there. I'll transfer it to you. You'll be powerful, and you'll have _me _powerless. Isn't that what you want?'

'Elphie!' Glinda protested weakly from the other cell. 'Don't do this!' Corrin merely looked at the green girl with wide eyes. Fiyero took a step closer. 'Fae…'

She held up one hand to silence him. 'Well? What do you say?'

Atol nodded slowly. 'I'm listening.'

'I'll give you my power,' Elphaba said, clutching the bars so tightly that her knuckles turned white. 'But you'll release Glinda, Corrin and Fiyero in return.'

He snorted. 'No deal, Miss Elphaba. I already told you, I can't let Oz be ruled by a _traitor_.'

'She won't rule Oz,' Elphaba promised with an apologetic look at Glinda. She hated doing this, but right now, Glinda's life – and that of her unborn baby – was more important than the blonde's power. Than Oz, even. 'She and Corrin will flee Oz.' Her eyes begged the blonde to understand and Glinda gave a nod and a small smile. 'I'm not asking you to put her back in power; I'm asking you to set her free.'

Atol nodded again. 'And what of your Master Fiyero?'

'He won't cause you any trouble.'

Fiyero opened his mouth to protest, but she shut him up with a glare, emphasising between clenched teeth, '_He won't cause you any trouble_. He'll just continue to live his life with his family…' _And perhaps with a new family as well. _'You can do with _me _whatever you want. I won't resist.'

'Fae, no!' Fiyero pleaded, but her gaze was fixed on Atol. Her heart was pounding in her chest. 'All they did was cover for me, but it's me you really want, I know it. You want revenge for your sister, don't you? It was me who killed her. Not Glinda, not Corrin, not Fiyero – they didn't even know I was planning to kill her. If you're going to blame someone for Morrible's death, blame me.'

His eyes narrowed at her as he thought this over. 'That's true…'

She looked at him, trying not to show her fear. 'So do we have a deal?'

He hesitated for a moment, looking first at the determined green witch in front of him, than at the broken couple in the other cell, then at a very distraught looking Fiyero. He directed his gaze back to Elphaba and nodded slowly. 'Deal.'

'No!' Fiyero shouted, when Atol promised to be back within minutes. He grabbed Elphaba's shoulders and shook her. Hard. 'I _won't _let you do this!'

'Fiyero, look at them!' she said, pointing to Glinda and Corrin. 'She's _pregnant_, Yero. She can't stay here. I had to get her out of here somehow.'

Glinda looked at her friend with watery eyes. 'Oh, Elphie…' she said softly, sniffing. 'Thank you so much for doing that for me, but I… I can't let you.'

'You _will _let me,' Elphaba snapped. 'Glinda, promise me you'll get out of here and you and Corrin will be safe. Promise me!'

The blonde hesitated, but she knew the look her friend had in her eyes. Elphaba had made up her mind and nothing and no one could imagine to change it now. So she lowered her eyes and whispered, 'I promise.'

'You'll make a wonderful mother, Glinda,' the green girl told her friend, who looked about to burst into tears. Elphaba looked at Corrin. 'Keep her safe.'

He nodded solemnly. 'I will. Thank you, Elphaba.'

She nodded and turned back to Fiyero, who was staring at her defiantly, chin stuck in the air. 'Fine. Save them. But you're not saving me.'

She sighed deeply. 'Fiyero…'

'I won't have any of it,' he declared. 'If you're staying here, so am I. No discussion.'

'_Lots _of discussion,' she hissed, but before she could say anything else, Atol stalked back into the dungeons, followed by six strong looking men – the first other people they had seen since they had been captured. Two of them opened Glinda's and Corrin's cell and lead them outside silently. Glinda gave Elphaba a sad look before she left, and the green girl tried to smile reassuringly in return. Then the blonde and her husband disappeared from view.

When Elphaba's and Fiyero's cell was opened, Fiyero stayed put. Atol looked at him disdainfully, then back at Elphaba. 'Is he staying here?'

She shook her head violently. '_No._ He is not.'

'_Yes_, he is,' Fiyero said, gaze boring into Elphaba's. She didn't give in, however.

Atol sighed irritably. 'What do you want me to do with him?'

'I want you to take him out of here and back to the Vinkus, no matter what,' she said, gaze still fixed on Fiyero. 'If he won't come voluntarily, _make _him come. But don't hurt him under any circumstances.'

Fiyero's azure eyes grew wide. 'Elphaba…'

'Go with them, Yero.' She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cracked lips one more time. 'I love you, but it's time for you to let me go.' She gave Atol a nod, to which he gave the four remaining guards a sign. The men took Fiyero and practically dragged him out of the dungeons, with him screaming all the while. 'No! Don't do this! Fae, please don't do this!'

'I'm sorry, Yero,' she whispered, wiping away a single tear, but she knew he wouldn't be able to hear her anymore. Atol gave her a wicked smile before leaving. Finally, the door slammed shut and she was left alone in the darkness.

* * *

**Gna. Gna. Gna.**


	6. Plans

**AN: Thank you all so much for reviewing again! I have amazing readers ^^.**

**Guest: ah, well, you don't have to apologise. You're not the first reader that wants to kill me :P. Try to restrain your murderous tendencies for a little while longer, please, because I'll make it up to you ^^.**

**And Wicked4Life, thanks for protecting me :P. I think I might need it.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not that girl.**

* * *

'They haven't come back.'

Anwen threw her hands in the air, giving her sister a sarcastic look. 'You're not joking.'

'Why haven't they come back?'

'Probably because they've been captured, little one,' Maráni told the Vinkun Princess. Rayenna looked at the Wolf in exasperation. 'It was a rhetorical question!'

'We have to do something,' Nuki said urgently. 'It's been weeks already! We have to go and save them!' It wasn't the first time the discussion had come up in the past weeks, ever since Fiyero and Corrin had ventured out to save the girls and hadn't returned. They never seemed to get anywhere, however; they just couldn't think of a workable plan.

'And how do you propose we do that?' Maráni asked gently. Nuki shrugged. 'I don't know. Storm the building?'

'No, we'll need a better plan than that,' Rayenna chimed in, looking thoughtful. 'We need to coax him out somehow. Distract him, so that a few others can get in there and free them.'

'But we don't know how many there are,' Nuki objected. 'Perhaps he has an entire army out there!'

Rayenna chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. 'True…'

Maráni looked at Oscar, who was sitting in the window sill of the library, staring outside. 'Oscar, sitting around here moping isn't going to help anyone.'

'I don't know what to do,' he muttered, more to himself than to the Wolf. 'I'm her _father_, but I'm starting to think I must be the worst one that ever existed.'

'Oscar…'

'What kind of father first tries to use his daughter for his own selfish purposes, then tries to kill her, makes peace with her, allows her to be _actually _killed…'

'Morrible killing Elphaba was nowhere near your fault,' Maráni interrupted him sternly, but he didn't show any sign of having heard her. '…and just as things look as if they are going to be all right again, can't prevent that his daughter is being _kidnapped_?'

'You forgot 'brings her back from the dead',' Rayenna said pointedly. 'Your Ozness, you saved her life.'

He shrunk. 'Please don't call me that,' he said in a pained voice. 'I really don't want to be reminded of my days as the Wizard. Just call me Oscar.'

Rayenna nodded. 'Fine, Oscar. My point is that _your _point is completely invalid. It wasn't your fault she was murdered before, it isn't your fault she was kidnapped now and you should stop wallowing in self-pity and help us find a way to save her!' She flushed a little as she realised that she had just been extremely straightforward and rude to an adult, her superior – even worse, the former Wizard of Oz. No one seemed to mind, however. If anything, it snapped Oscar out of his current state and urged him to action. He nodded and got up. 'So?'

Rayenna opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment, they heard lots of commotion downstairs and they all looked at each other, puzzled. Anwen was the first to rise and make her way towards the door, opening it and peeking around the corner. The others heard her squeal in excitement before the girl quickly slipped out into the hallway and they heard footsteps, indicating she was running up to someone. 'Fiyero!' Anwen's voice reverberated in the hallways and the others all looked at each other in confusion and excitement. 'Fiyero?' Rayenna repeated, genuinely surprised – how was that possible? – before she followed her sister outside and saw for herself that it was really him. She ran up towards him and thrust her arms around him. 'Fiyero, it's really you!'

Anwen pulled her brother back inside the library, shouting, 'Fiyero is back!'

He didn't look happy, though, Rayenna noted quickly, and her face fell when she looked around. 'Yero? Where is Elphaba?'

He sighed and sank down onto a chair, looking defeated. The look on his face reminded everyone of how he had looked when Elphaba had been dead, a few months ago, and it frightened them – it made them fear the worst. Nuki jumped on his lap and rubbed her head against his chest in an attempt to comfort him. He stroked her fur absent-mindedly. 'He still has her.'

Maráni looked at him sadly. 'Oh, Fiyero…'

He got up so quickly that Nuki nearly fell off his lap. 'I have to go back.'

Nuki jumped to her feet. 'I'm coming with you!'

'Me, too!' Anwen announced, throwing her fist into the air in exhilaration. 'Let's kick some kidnapper's bu-' She stopped herself just in time, remembering her mother's lessons about how a princess should behave – and speak - and coughed. 'You get my meaning.'

Oscar had sunk back into his deflated state, staring out the window with a blank expression in his eyes.

'Fiyero, what do you plan on doing when you get there?' Maráni asked gently, trying to talk some sense into the desperate Vinkan Prince. 'You tried to free her last time, and it clearly didn't work, did it?'

He bristled. 'I don't care! I'd rather be sitting in that cell with her than sit around here helplessly! Actually,' he added as an afterthought, 'I _would _have still been sitting in that cell with her, if she hadn't ordered those guards to practically _drag _me back to the Vinkus.'

Secretly, Rayenna was proud of her almost sister-in-law. It wouldn't be any use for Fiyero to be held captive too – they needed him here, to help them free Elphaba. Sometimes Rayenna couldn't imagine how the green girl could hold up with her brainless brother all the time, but she was glad that at least one of those two still had her common sense, because Fiyero's – as far as it had ever been there in the first place – seemed to have vanished completely ever since he had fallen in love.

'But that won't stop me,' said brainless brother declared just then. 'They can drag me back here time after time, I'll find my way back to her. She can't stop me from saving her, even though I know she doesn't want to be saved. She made a _deal _with that creep, for Oz's sake! To get me and Glinda and Corrin out of there in exchange for her own life!'

Oh. Rayenna sighed as she realised what that meant. Elphaba apparently hadn't been thinking clearly, either – she had just wanted to keep her friends and the man she loved safe. _So far for Elphaba's common sense_, the princess thought rather sarcastically. The green girl was probably at least as love-stricken as Fiyero.

'We'll all go save her together!' Anwen declared enthusiastically. 'We'll get Daddy's army to follow us and then we'll bang down the dungeon he's keeping her in and we'll kill him and kidnap Elphaba back and then everything will be all right again! Who's with me?'

Fiyero and Nuki both opened their mouths to confirm their participation, but by then, Rayenna decided she'd had enough. She rose from her seat and turned around to face everyone, hands on her hips, fire in her dark eyes, as she demanded in a high voice, 'Am I the only one here with brains? Besides Maráni, that is.'

The Wolf chuckled softly at that. 'Tell them, little one.'

'You,' the Vinkun Princess said, pointing at Anwen. 'You should know better. You've got a brain – use it. You,' she moved to look sternly at Nuki, 'stop encouraging their stupid ideas. I'm sure Elphaba would say the same if she were here. You,' a glare in Oscar's direction, 'stop moping around and make yourself useful. And _you_,' this time, Fiyero was the victim, 'are worse than Anwen, Nuki and Oscar together. Can't anyone see we need a plan to do this? A _real _plan? Randomly storming off to save her isn't going to help anyone – it'll only make things worse.'

'What do you propose?' Oscar asked quietly. Rayenna sighed. 'Thank Oz, someone who's listening. Thank you. Why don't we start with Fiyero telling us what happened exactly? Perhaps making a plan would be easier if we actually knew who kidnapped Elphaba in the first place,' she said pointedly. The others looked at each other a bit sheepishly. The princess was right – except for Fiyero, none of them even knew _who _had kidnapped Glinda and Elphaba and why.

So Fiyero told them everything he knew, after which they all sat musing for a while. 'So what exactly is it he wants?' Oscar finally broke the silence. 'Just revenge? What is his goal?'

'I'd go with revenge,' Fiyero agreed. 'But I can't shake the feeling that that's not all of it.'

Nuki meowed softly, resting her chin on her front paws in a defeated gesture. 'What are we going to _do_?'

'We have to think this through,' Maráni decided. 'And then come up with a _good _plan.'

* * *

When there was more commotion in the hallways of Adurin Iir a few days later, everyone immediately ran downstairs to locate the cause of it. 'Glinda!' Nuki exclaimed, running up towards the blonde girl. 'And Corrin!'

'What are you doing here?' Fiyero asked curiously. The two of them had returned to the Emerald City after their escape, mostly to pack a few things, but also to hear if there was anything going on in Oz at the moment that might have something to do with Atol. Glinda looked at the prince with wide eyes, panting slightly. 'You haven't heard?'

Fiyero suddenly had a growing feeling of dread. 'Haven't heard what?'

'News doesn't travel fast to the Vinkus,' Corrin told Glinda, who nodded, looking a bit pale as she fanned herself with her hand. 'Oh, Fiyero… Oz has gone mad.'

His anxiety grew. 'Mad? What do you mean?'

'Fiyero, give the poor girl a moment to breathe,' his mother, who had emerged from her quarters, interrupted him sternly. 'Didn't you say she was pregnant, too?'

Fiyero flushed slightly. 'I'm sorry, Glinda. Let's go to the library – do you want anything to eat or drink?'

The blonde girl smiled at him gratefully. 'No, thank you. Just a place to sit down is all.'

They all moved to the library, Fiyero's parents joining them, and after a while, Glinda started to talk. 'Fiyero… I'm afraid Atol is much more powerful than we thought he was.'

Chills ran up and down his spine. 'Powerful in what sense? Like, magic-wise? Or…'

'Both,' Glinda answered. 'He's at least as powerful as Morrible, magic-wise – if not more so. But he also appears to have a lot of influence in Ozian society, not to mention him being the leader of an anti-Glinda movement – a movement that wants the Wizard back to rule Oz, and believe me, _lots _of people want that.'

'So there's… what? Riots in the Emerald City?' Fiyero asked, puzzled. Glinda nodded. 'Riots, yes. But that's not all. While we were trapped in Atol's dungeons, Atol has taken over Oz. He's ruling now. Not everyone agrees on that – hence the riots – but he's powerful enough to control most of Oz right now. Corrin and I didn't even make it inside the palace; all of Oz hates us now, because Atol has told them we are traitors who worked with the Wicked Witch. We fled as soon as we found out what was going on.' She bit her lower lip. 'But that's not all, Fiyero.'

He gave her a slightly desperate look. 'There's still more?'

She took a deep breath. 'He exposed Elphaba.'

Fiyero paled visibly. 'He did _what_?'

'He took her to the Emerald City,' Glinda explained in a trembling voice as she recalled the horrible memory. 'He tied her to a pole in the middle of the city, gathered a large crowd around him and exposed her. He told the people who she really was. They didn't believe him at first, but he cast a spell… Corrin and I could see through her disguise, of course, so we're not sure, but we suspect that he eliminated her disguise spell. That caused the biggest riot of them all. They all started screaming, Fiyero, they demanded her death, they wanted to see blood…' She buried her face in her hands, taking deep breaths, trying to compose herself. Corrin held her close against him and whispered comforting words in her ear. Fiyero was still looking dreadfully pale as his brain processed the information Glinda had given him; the others all just sat there silently, waiting for Glinda to continue.

'He said he was going to burn her,' Glinda whispered. 'They're building a stake for her at this very moment; I believe he's going to make a grand spectacle of it, though I'm not sure when it'll take place… within the next few days, probably. After exposing her and announcing her sentence, he…' She took another deep breath and tried to swallow the lump in her throat – without success. Atol's eyes were haunting her memories, filled with madness; his voice as he announced that he was going to burn the Wicked Witch of the West to death. The cheers of the people. And Elphie…

'He whipped her, Fiyero,' she said in a choked voice, fighting back her tears. 'He whipped her so many times, and everyone was just standing there, watching… there was so much blood, Fiyero, so much blood…' The tears spilled from her eyes then, but she didn't take the effort to wipe them away. 'I think she kept her promise, Fiyero. I think she actually transferred her powers to him. He seemed so much more powerful than before, and her… I don't think I've ever seen her so powerless.' A small, sad smile graced her lips. 'Not that she wasn't strong. She was, as always. She didn't spill a tear when he hurt her, she didn't even scream… and when he was done and he was claiming his victory, she spit him in his face.' A soft, mirthless laugh escaped her lips. 'He tried to break her, but he couldn't. He was pretty pissed about that, which would have been funny if Elphaba's life weren't in his hands right now.'

Fiyero got up and started pacing, chewing her nails in despair. 'What are we going to do?'

'We _have _to save her.'

He looked at her as if though she were crazy. 'I got that far, thank you.'

'No, not just…' Glinda shook her head and tried to rephrase what she meant without completely ruining him. 'Um… Fiyero… there's… there's more. Kind of… worse, even.'

'Worse than this?!' he exclaimed in a high voice, running his hands through his hair. 'What could there possibly be worse than this?'

'You might want to sit down for this.'

'I am not sitting down,' he declared angrily. '_Tell_ me, Glinda.'

'I think she's pregnant.'

Fiyero froze in his tracks and the rest of the room merely gaped at their former ruler. 'What?' he managed to choke out and the blonde nodded sympathetically. 'I'm not sure… I've been focusing mainly on my own pregnancy for the past weeks. I don't even think she knows it yet herself, but while we were in there… I recognized some of the signs. The tiredness, the dizziness, the vomiting – I ascribed that to the mouldy bread at first, and the lack of decent food, but later… I wasn't so sure anymore. And then when she said she was craving for pickles in vinegar… You and I both know she _hates _pickles, Fiyero. Absolutely loathes them. I have never seen her eat one in her entire life.'

'Pregnancy cravings,' Anwen whispered as it dawned on her. She uttered a colourful curse, which surprised the rest of them, but no one, not even her mother, chided her for it. They felt like there was really no other way to describe the current situation.

'She's pregnant…' Fiyero repeated softly, staring off into the distance. Then he crumpled down on the floor, crying.

Everyone was dazed and in a shock, but while the King and Queen tried to console the distraught prince and everyone else was just rambling in confusion and horror, both Rayenna's and Oscar's minds were working overtime. The Vinkun Princess looked at the former Wizard. 'An anti-Glinda movement that wants the Wizard back.'

He nodded slowly, catching up with her train of thought. 'A Wizard that desperately wants to save his daughter.' _And his grandchild_, he added in his mind, but he didn't allow himself to think of that right now. Things were awful and complicated enough already.

Rayenna actually managed a small smile. 'Perhaps we can create a working plan after all.'

* * *

'I brought the Grimmerie,' Glinda explained as she pulled the thick book from her bag. Maráni looked at the girl, puzzled. 'I thought you just said you didn't make it into the palace.'

The blonde smirked slightly. 'Not officially. But Elphie isn't the only one who can secretly sneak in and out of rooms through windows. I managed to retrieve it before we fled – I figured we might need it, and I really didn't want Atol to lay his hands on it. All would be lost.'

'All right,' Rayenna announced, rising from her seat. For the past hour, she had been whispering with Oscar and Maráni in a corner – no one had really noticed them, but now, all attention was on her. 'So here's the plan. We find out when it will be that Atol plans to burn Elphaba,' she tried to ignore the way in which Fiyero flinched at that, 'and we'll be there. Because we'll be having a few announcements to make.'

'Glinda?' Oscar asked. The blonde looked up. 'Will you help us?'

'Of course I will,' she said softly, as if that much should have been clear. 'I'll do anything.'

'Good.' Maráni took over. 'We need to divide this plan into different stages. One: free Elphaba. Two: destroy Atol. Three: get the Ozians back on our side. Not necessarily in that order.'

'Probably not in that order, actually,' Rayenna said thoughtfully. 'What if we'd say… exactly the other way around? We get the Ozians on our side, have them help us destroy Atol… and then Elphaba will be free. Even though we'd probably all like the 'free Elphaba' part as the first stage of the plan,' she added, thereby getting ahead of the comment almost everyone was about to throw in. 'Guys, this is serious. We really have to work this out precisely. Elphaba's life depends on it.'

That silenced everyone, except for Anwen, who raised her hand as if she were in class. 'That's all really nice, a plan divided in stages, but… well… how were you planning on executing the different stages?'

Rayenna brightened at that. 'Aha. I was hoping someone would ask that,' she said, smirking slightly. No matter how dire the circumstances, she was kind of proud of the plan she and Oscar had come up with in just one hour.

Oscar took over. 'It all starts with me stepping back into the spotlights.'

Glinda looked at him blankly. 'Huh?'

He smiled faintly. 'You said he's the leader of a movement that wants the Wizard back, right? Well, if they want the Wizard back, they'll have the Wizard back. I'm going to step up there and tell them the truth – and _you _are going to help me.'

Glinda blinked. 'Is it only because I'm blonde that I'm not following this?'

'I'm not following it either,' Anwen muttered. 'But then again, I'm blonde, too, so…'

Maráni shook her head. 'No, he's not thoroughly explaining it.' She pushed Oscar aside. 'What Oscar means is that he is going to come back into the public eye, announcing to Oz that the Wizard is back. I bet the movement will step aside for him gladly, even Atol. That's what they want, after all: for the Wizard to rule Oz again.'

Glinda nodded slowly. 'Go on.'

'Then you, Glinda, and him, together, will make an announcement,' Maráni continued. 'You're going to tell Oz the truth. The whole truth about Elphaba. Everything from the moment you first met up to now. You're going to tell them how the Wizard and Morrible betrayed her and made an enemy of Oz out of her, that you lied about her casting a love spell on Fiyero – everything.'

They took a moment to let that sink in. 'And then what?' Nuki asked.

'We're hoping that with both the Wizard and Glinda, two loved public figures, on our side, we'll be able to convince them.'

'And if we can't?' Anwen asked, one eyebrow raised slightly. Oscar sighed and ran a hand through his gray hair. 'Then all will be lost.'

'Well, let's say it _will _work for a moment,' Corrin chimed in, not wanting the hopeful mood to turn over to a desperate one. 'Then what's the next step?'

'Overpowering Atol,' Rayenna answered. 'Which probably means we'll need the Grimmerie, with him being as powerful as he is – not to mention that he appears to have Elphaba's powers now as well.'

Glinda nodded slowly. 'I guess the Grimmerie could help us with that.'

'So then in the end, Oz will know the truth, Atol will be overpowered – probably dead – and Elphaba will be free again,' Nuki summarised. 'Sounds like a plan.'

Fiyero, who had recovered slightly from his meltdown and had gone back to his previous jittery state, immediately jumped up. 'Finally! Let's go!'

'Fiyero!' Rayenna sighed in exasperation. 'I know there's nothing you'd rather want right now than to storm off and go save her, but that wasn't a good idea two days ago and it isn't a good idea now. Please try to be patient. We'll work this out, I promise. We'll get her back.'

He nodded reluctantly and sank down onto the couch. Nuki crawled on his lap and licked his hand in an attempt to comfort him. 'She'll be fine, Fiyero,' she said softly. 'Perhaps she even has a plan of her own.'

'I doubt that,' he said sourly, and he meant it. She had the tendency to act before thinking, especially when her loved ones were involved. He was convinced that her sacrificing herself for him, Glinda and Corrin had been an impulsive action and not part of some major master plan she had, no matter how much he hoped that he was wrong about that. 'I'm just afraid she'll do something stupid.'

'Come on, Fiyero,' Nuki meowed. 'You know her!'

He looked at the Cat solemnly, then buried his head in his hands and groaned softly. 'Exactly.'

* * *

**Review pwease! :)**


	7. Defying Atol

**AN: Thank you so much for your lovely (and in some cases, again, murderous) reviews! (The murderous ones are my favourites, actually. What can I say? I like torturing my readers.)**

**I went to see Oz the Great and Powerful the other day, by the way. Really liked it, even though of course I couldn't help but look at it from a Wicked perspective... *spoiler* which makes the Wizard making out with both Glinda and the girl that would become the Wicked Witch of the West kind of disturbing. *end spoiler***

**Anyway, on with the story. Fiyero and his bunch of fellow idiots to the rescue :).**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

'Ladies and gentlemen, behold… the Wicked Witch of the West!' Atol spoke a few words in an old language and Elphaba felt her disguise spell being lifted. The crowd gasped in unison as her green skin became visible, but she didn't flinch – not even when the people started screaming for her blood.

'Kill the Witch!' someone shouted. 'We want to see her bleed!' another person screeched. Atol looked around with a smirk on his face, very pleased with himself. This was perfect. True, Glinda, Corrin and Fiyero had gotten away, but he didn't really care; he had made sure they wouldn't come near the Emerald City again or they would be captured instantly, and he didn't need them, anyway. He had Elphaba, he had Oz and he had power, and that was exactly what he wanted.

'Next Thursday,' he said threateningly in a low voice, 'the Witch will be burned to death on the large square in front of the Emerald Palace, for everyone to witness. This time, she will _not _escape!' He threw his fist up in the air and the crowd cheered. Elphaba rolled her eyes – she had managed to behave civil around Atol so far for fear that he would step out of their deal and hurt her friends despite it. It had been a few days now, however, and she had overheard Atol telling his guards that Fiyero had been taken back to the Vinkus and Glinda and Corrin had fled there as well, which meant they were safe, and so she didn't really see a reason to be polite to Atol anymore.

And so she snorted. 'We'll see about that.'

His black eyes bore into hers. 'There's no way you're getting away this time, _dearie_. I am going to finish what my sister started. I'm going to avenge her death. You're going to _burn_, you rotten witch. You're going to squirm and cry and scream and _beg _me to end your miserable life!'

She looked him right in the eyes, with a look so full of fire and hate that he involuntarily stepped back a little. 'Make me,' she suggested coldly, the challenge clear in her eyes.

'Gladly,' he hissed in reply, revealing a whip from behind his back. She didn't pull a muscle, just kept glaring at him; inwardly, however, she cursed herself for acting before thinking – _again. _Her and her big mouth!

She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth when he raised the whip and hit her with it, biting back a scream. She refused to give him that satisfaction. And so she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to imagine that she was someplace else. In her old room back at Shiz with G(a)linda, listening to the blonde as she chattered on about one thing or another while trying to give Elphaba a makeover. Or with Fiyero and his family back at Adurin Iir, having political discussions with King Harold in the library, or walking in the gardens with Rayenna, or dancing with Fiyero at one of those grand royal parties…

Her lack of response only made Atol more furious, but he managed to keep his composure. 'Fine. Try and defy me. It won't work.'

Despite the pain she was in, she still managed to glare at him. 'I've defied many things and persons in my life, the Wizard and _gravity_ among them…'

'And look how that turned out,' the man snorted, smirking. 'One would think you'd have learned your lesson by now.'

She narrowed her eyes at him. 'What can I say? I'm a slow learner.'

'You could say that, dearie.' He cackled and turned back towards his audience. 'Dear ladies and gentlemen! Watch the Witch _bleed_!' Another slash of his whip, but again, no response at all. The green girl's silence seemed to unnerve the audience a little bit and they started muttering to one another. That was not really the response Atol had in mind, and so he hastily went on, 'If you want to see her suffer more, come to the grand square in front of the palace next Thursday and watch her die!' he shouted, with which he got the crowd on his hand again, for they resumed their cheering. Atol grabbled Elphaba's long hair and yanked her head back to force her to look at him. 'Who's laughing now, _witch_?' he growled.

She collected as much saliva in her mouth as she could and spit it right into his face. The crowd immediately went deadly silent and stared at her. Despite the circumstances, Atol's face was rather priceless, and she cackled her Wicked Witch-cackle. 'That would be me,' she smirked in answer to his question.

He flushed with rage and slapped her hard across the face. Then he ordered his guards to take her back to the dungeons.

* * *

'I'm not sure about this,' the Queen said solemnly when she and her husband heard about the plan. 'It's very dangerous – especially for you, Glinda, and Oscar… If you can't get them on your side and they'll turn against you, they'll kill you.'

'I know,' Glinda said softly. 'But that's a risk I'm willing to take.'

'I won't let anything happen to her,' Corrin promised immediately. 'As soon as it looks like things are going to get ugly, I'm getting Glinda out of there.'

'Cor…'

'I'm not endangering you or my unborn child.'

She closed her mouth and flashed him a grateful little smile instead. Oscar looked just as determined as the petite blonde. 'And I'm willing to take that risk, too. I've already lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again.'

'You could _die_,' the Queen insisted. 'Believe me, I want to save Elphaba, too, but have you really thought about this? Are you willing to sacrifice yourselves for her? For even the slightest chance of saving her?'

Fiyero looked at his mother as if though she were crazy. 'Of course I am.'

Rayenna whacked him in the back of his head and he spun around. 'What was that for?'

She smirked slightly. 'For Elphaba not being here to do it herself.'

He had to admit that she was probably right – Elphaba usually whacked him in the head every time he dared to even mention sacrificing himself for her. Not that that would ever keep him from doing so. 'Whatever way, I don't care. I'm in, no matter what.'

'So am I,' Nuki agreed immediately. Maráni nodded and the others looked determined, as well. The Queen smiled a little sadly. 'Fine, then. I see you've made up your minds. Just please try to be careful.'

'We will, Mom,' Anwen promised, and her mother quirked an eyebrow at her. 'Oh, _you _aren't going.'

'Mom!'

'I am,' Rayenna said firmly. Her mother opened her mouth to protest, but the princess cut her off. 'I'm nineteen. I'm not a child anymore. I can do whatever I want.'

Fiyero squeezed his younger sister's hand, secretly proud of her, as the Queen gave in. 'You can go, if you insist. But Anwen, you're staying here. You can help me write a speech.'

'What kind of speech?' the blonde girl asked, making a wry face. Queen Yasminia smiled at her daughter. 'A speech in which we announce that the Vinkus will support the Wizard and Glinda and accept the notion that the Wicked Witch is no longer wicked.'

Anwen's face brightened and she hugged her mother. 'I knew you would help!'

'All right,' Rayenna said in an authoritarian tone of voice. 'First, we're going to find out when Elphaba will be burned. Oscar, Glinda and Corrin, on that day, you are going to sneak inside the palace and prepare the Wizard's return. Make sure you are ready at the time of Elphaba's almost-execution. Maráni, Nuki and Fiyero, you will be coming with me.' Her eyes twinkled with mischief. 'We're going to create a little distraction to keep Atol busy.'

On the day of her execution, two guards came down to the dungeons underneath the palace, where she had been staying for the past few days, and quite literally dragged Elphaba out of there.

She barely noticed it. She was exhausted and weak from lack of food and water and from blood loss, and she had to close her eyes against the bright sunlight when they reached outside. They kept dragging her and she stumbled a few times, but they just urged her forward until they reached a heap of wood and her stomach twisted when she saw the stake poking out from the middle of the pile. This was it. She hated to admit it, but Atol had been right: no escaping for her this time.

Not that she hadn't tried. Several times, actually, but none of her attempts had succeeded. Atol had anticipated her every move and prevented her from even leaving the dungeons, let alone leave the palace unharmed. He had beaten and whipped her until she had fallen unconscious and after that, she had simply stopped trying.

It didn't really help, either, that she didn't have her powers anymore. It felt uncomfortable, like something was missing the entire time, but she had kept her end of the deal to keep Glinda and Fiyero, and Corrin, too, safe. She had chanted the words that would transfer her powers to Atol, and he had merely smiled wickedly as the green glow surrounding her crept slowly away from her and towards him, until he was the one engulfed in it. He had accidentally blown up the bars of her cell in his excitement – which had caused her attempting to escape, dashing towards the door and almost making it outside, but then she had bumped into one of the guards who had immediately taken her back. As she was standing there, looking at the stake she would be burned at, she felt powerless.

But that didn't mean she was going to go down without a fight.

She started to struggle against the guards holding her, gritting her teeth against the pain her whipped back caused her. They hadn't expected her to resist and she caught them by surprise, but they recovered quickly and tightened their grip on her as they dragged her up the pile of wood and pulled her arms behind her, around the stake, after which they tied up her wrists.

She couldn't help but recall the last time she had been about to die. She had given up back then, mainly because she knew sacrificing her own life was the only way to save Fiyero, and she didn't regret surrendering – at the time, it had been the right thing to do. She smiled wryly as she thought of how different it was right now. Last time, she had surrendered herself to Morrible's mercy, allowing the older woman to kill her without even a second thought. Now, however, there was no other life at stake than her own… and so she was willing to fight for it.

Which was why she started to squirm, trying to be inconspicuous as she slowly felt the ropes around her wrists starting to loosen up. She looked around. The people of Oz were gathering at the square, eager to witness her death, but there weren't too many yet; she wouldn't be burned until noon, so they still had half an hour to go. There were people, but not enough of them to overpower her – assuming that the citizens of Oz would be too frightened to really try and capture her.

It was now or never.

'All right,' she muttered under her breath, pulling away the final strands of rope. 'Here goes nothing.'

With a terrifying shriek, she launched herself forward, knocking over a guard in the process. She got hold of his gun and pointed it around her at random guards and citizens, effectively causing them to freeze. Women screamed and children cried as they tried to get away, while the Captain of the Guard barked some orders to his men; to capture her no matter what. She knew he would rather have his men killed than have her escape, and so she wasn't really surprised. She also knew, though, that she would have to hurry if she wanted to have a chance at escaping.

Atol's arrival spoiled her badly elaborated plan.

Lightning flushed around her as he arrived, eyes blazing, green sparks – the ones that had always danced around _her _hands when she had been very emotional – crackling around his fingers. 'Going somewhere, dearie?'

She flinched and he cackled maniacally. 'You can't escape me!' he roared. 'I am all-powerful! No one is greater than I am!'

Power and insanity was a dangerous combination, and she knew he possessed lots of both. Her mind was raging as she tried to work out what to do. Attempt to escape? Surrender? She didn't really think it would matter – she would die anyway.

He gestured with one green-sparked hand towards the stake. 'Get back there, dearie.'

She obeyed, closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing in an attempt to calm herself down as some guard tentatively came closer to tie her up again, much tighter this time. The people cheered in awe at Atol's display of power and his wicked grin widened. Elphaba glared at him, since there wasn't very much else she could do, but then a movement caught her attention. A furry blur of gray, white and orange sneaking around the people's feet… A blur that looked an awful lot like a certain tortoiseshell Cat she knew of.

Her heart started pounding in her chest – with some sort of giddy hope or with anger and annoyance, she wasn't sure. Of course they had come to attempt to save her. She would probably have to magic spell them all to get them to stay put when she told them to. She only hoped that they either had come up with a really good plan or that they would manage to get away when everything would go horribly wrong.

What could she say? She had always been a pessimist.

'Ladies and gentlemen, people of Oz!' Atol shouted, earning himself another applause from his audience. 'Today we have gathered here to witness the end of the greatest enemy Oz has ever faced… The Wicked Witch of the West!'

'The greatest enemy ever?' Elphaba repeated sarcastically, purposefully loud enough for Atol to hear. He looked over at her with barely contained rage in his eyes. She merely quirked an eyebrow at him. 'Why, I'm flattered.'

'Silence, witch!' he snarled, pointing at her with the golden sceptre he had taken from the treasury in the palace. She held her head high and stared at him defiantly. If she was to go down, she was going to go down with her dignity intact. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't scream, she would _not _break down. She refused to give them that satisfaction. She would defy him until the very final breath she drew.

She didn't stir when a guard approached with a torch, ready to light the dry wood and thus to seal her fate. Atol gave the people a speech which he himself clearly found extremely impressing, but she didn't even listen to him. Instead, she watched as inconspicuously as possible as Nuki slipped up the steps of the Emerald Palace and directed her orange gaze at the large clock opposite the palace. Elphaba followed the Cat's gaze. Only ten more minutes to go. If they had a plan, they would have to work fast.

Suddenly, a very wolf-like howl overwhelmed the excited chattering of the people and the entire crowd suddenly went eerily silent. Atol looked around in rage, lightning bolts flashing in the sky. 'What in Oz is going on?'

Another howl and suddenly, a large, dark form shot through the people, knocking them over. They started to run around, screaming, meanwhile tripping over a certain small Cat that happened to be in just the right places to make just the right people trip – mainly guards and strong men. The black form, Maráni, also kept dashing about, scaring the living daylights out of the Ozians. She also noticed Glinda, Corrin and Oscar using the commotion to their advantage as they managed to sneak inside the palace and Elphaba smirked slightly. That smirk disappeared, however, when the guard who had been holding the torch suddenly dropped the thing and fled, frightened. She was happy he was gone; she was just a lot less happy with the fact that the already lit torch had fallen down on the heap of wood surrounding her. The dry wood caught fire immediately and the flames started creeping up to her.

She forgot even that, however, when there was suddenly someone else shouting at the people from the top of the steps at the Emerald Palace. 'Hey, Atol! It's me! Come and catch me if you can!' Fiyero was jumping up and down to catch the older man's attention, and the sorcerer glared at the Vinkun Prince. 'Don't make me do this, you idiot. Your little girlfriend talked me out of killing you, but I wouldn't push my luck if I were you. It's not like she can stop me now and you are really starting to irritate me.'

Fiyero stuck out his tongue at Atol in a very childish fashion. 'Try and do something about it.'

Atol shot a lightning bolt at the prince and for a clock-tick, Elphaba's heart stopped, but he darted out of its way just in time and raised his eyebrows at the sorcerer. 'Is that the best you've got? Come and get me – I know you want to!'

Elphaba would have whacked her forehead in exasperation had her hands not been tied. Any doubts she had had before about him being brainless had vanished in the past minute. Right now, she just feared for his life, but if they would somehow manage to both survive – or meet up in the afterlife – she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

Oz, was she going to kill him.


	8. Freedom (Sort Of)

**AN: Woohoo. Thanks for reviewing :D.**

**I want to apologise in advance, because I know I promised not to kill anyone, but... well... I kind of broke that promise in this chapter. Like... big time :3. But don't worry, I adore happy endings and I _promise _it will all end well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

'What are they _doing_?' Elphaba muttered to herself as she watched Nuki and Maráni continue to chase the Ozians, while Fiyero was running from a very pissed off Atol. The scene would have been funny hadn't it all been so serious.

She hadn't exactly expected an answer to her question, so she jumped when a voice suddenly whispered in her ear, 'Creating a distraction.' She felt someone untie the ropes until she was free, and she turned around and looked right into Rayenna's beaming face. 'We did it! You're free!' She hugged Elphaba, but let go quickly. 'Come on, we have to get you to safety.'

'Is this part of your master plan?' Elphaba asked as the Vinkun Princess started making her way down the heap of wood and towards the street. Rayenna made a face. 'Um… Not really. The original plan was to free you _after_ Oscar's and Glinda's announcement, when the Ozians were on our side and Atol would be defeated, but… well, I saw my chance in all the commotion and I took it. There's no guarantee our original 'master plan' would work and if it wouldn't, our chances at saving you would be ruined. So I saved you now, I'm going to hide you somewhere, and _then _the announcement can be made and Atol can be defeated,' Rayenna concluded, looking rather pleased with herself.

Elphaba frowned, puzzled. 'What announcement?'

'PEOPLE OF OZ!' a voice suddenly boomed, startling both girls. A giant head was rolled onto the large palace balcony and Rayenna's heart started pounding in her chest. Oz, she hoped this would work. '_That _announcement.'

The Ozians froze, as did Atol and his guards. Fiyero used the opportunity to flee to Elphaba's side, wrapping his arms around her protectively. 'Are you okay?'

She smiled at him. 'I'm fine.'

'You don't look fine,' he said worriedly, noticing the whiplashes on her back and the bruised that covered her arms. She shook her head. 'It's nothing. Really.'

He opened his mouth to say something more, but by then Nuki and Maráni had also ran towards them and the small Cat jumped into Elphaba's arms and licked her face. 'I'm so glad you're safe!'

'She's not safe yet,' Rayenna warned, looking concerned. She couldn't explain it, but she had a bad feeling.

'IT IS ME, THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!' the voice upon the balcony boomed again. 'I HAVE RETURNED TO MY PEOPLE!'

The Ozians started cheering loudly and even Atol's guards, who were mostly part of the Wizard movement, cheered along. Atol looked pale with rage, but didn't say or do anything – yet.

'YOU HAVE DEFIED ME!' Oscar yelled through his microphone from behind the giant head. 'I LEFT LADY GLINDA IN CHARGE OF YOUR COUNTRY, AND YOU DISOBEYED HER! YOU ALLOWED THIS MAN,' everyone looked at Atol now, 'TO TAKE OVER THE REIGN OF OZ!'

'But your Ozness!' a citizen protested. 'Lady Glinda was protecting the Wicked Witch of the West!'

'THERE NEVER WAS SUCH A PERSON!' the Wizard bellowed. 'IT WAS A HOAX, PART OF A SECRET MISSION!'

'A secret mission?' Elphaba whispered to Rayenna. The girl shrugged. 'Sounds plausible and mysterious. No Ozian would dare to doubt the Wizard when he says there has been a secret mission – not even if that means they have to accept that the Wicked Witch of the West was just a part of that. Or so we hope, anyway.' She looked a little pained. 'The original plan was to just tell them _your _story, all of it; but we figured we still needed the Ozians to trust Glinda and the Wizard, and that goal would be undermined if Oscar would admit he and Morrible had tricked you, you see?'

Elphaba nodded. 'I see,' she said softly. She didn't really care, anyway. She just hoped this plan would succeed one way or another.

The Ozians had fallen completely silent, staring at the Wizard on the balcony. Glinda and Corrin slowly joined the giant head, the blonde tightly clutching her husband's hand. 'It's true,' she said, in a clear and ringing voice. 'Only I couldn't tell you before because his Ozness had ordered me to keep it a secret.'

The people started murmuring to each other until the Wizard yelled, 'SILENCE!' They fell silent again and the Wizard and Glinda together started to tell them a story – Elphaba's story. They altered it slightly; they told the Ozians that when Glinda and Elphaba had met the Wizard so long ago, on the day Elphaba became the Wicked Witch of the West, the Wizard had involved both girls in a secret mission he 'couldn't tell the citizens about'. This mission involved Glinda posing as Glinda the Good and Elphaba, being a very powerful sorceress, posing as a Wicked Witch. He told them that Morrible had betrayed the mission and that had been the reason she had been sent to prison, but that now the mission was over and it was time to set things right and tell the people of Oz that 'THE WICKED WITCH IS NOT WICKED!'

Everyone was dead silent after that. Elphaba shifted a bit uncomfortably and Fiyero tightened his grip on her as everyone looked at them and people started murmuring softly to one another. Rayenna, in an impulse, started to clap her hands; Glinda, from her balcony, gave the younger girl an encouraging smile and joined her, and soon, the entire square was applauding, for the Wizard or for Elphaba, no one knew for sure, but it didn't really matter. The message was clear: they accepted his speech as the truth. They believed him. The Wicked Witch was wicked no more.

Rayenna let out a sigh of relief and Elphaba buried her face in Fiyero's shoulder to give herself a moment to get her act together. She couldn't really grasp the fact that it was all over now, that she was free… and that she was no longer a fugitive. No more hiding. The people knew who she was now, who she _really _was, and it didn't matter. They accepted her.

There were many questions, of course, which the Wizard and Glinda answered as well as they could – basically, it came down to them blaming everything they couldn't really explain on Morrible and her evil plans, which was fine with everyone, since the hag wasn't even around anymore. They announced that there would be a press conference about this later today, but first, the Wizard and Glinda would settle back in the palace and Atol's men would be imprisoned, restoring the Wizard's own staff to their former positions.

The people cheered and everyone was happy, except for one person. Atol, watching his entire plan crumble down in front of him, couldn't bear it; even his most loyal men were actually supporters of the Wizard, but restoring the Wizard to his former position had never been Atol's goal. He wanted power. He wanted to rule Oz himself. And he would _not _let some little witch and her stupid friends spoil his master plans.

'No!' he roared, rotating his sceptre above his head. Dark clouds gathered above him and lightning flashed, causing the Ozians to scream and start running once more. Fiyero moved in front of Elphaba in order to protect her, while Glinda shrieked from her balcony, 'Elphie! Do something!'

'I can't!' the green witch yelled back. 'I gave up my powers!'

That seemed to give Glinda an idea. She hurried inside the palace and disappeared for a while, with Corrin following her; the latter then came running out of the palace and towards them, handing Elphaba a piece of paper. 'Read this out loud! Glinda found it in the Grimmerie.'

He ran back inside, to his wife, as Elphaba started chanting the words in the ancient language. Atol was terrorising the Ozians, sending lashes of fire and explosions after them as they fled, and wasn't paying too much attention to the green girl until he was suddenly knocked over, gasping for breath. He looked at Elphaba and his breath caught in his throat.

He couldn't hear her over the noise of the roaring storm he had summoned, but by the way her lips were moving as she read whatever was on the piece of paper in her hand, he knew she must be chanting a spell. A breeze rose around her, lifting her hair from her shoulders and causing it to whip around her face in the wind, her ragged dress swirling around her. Fiyero and the others all stepped back in awe and Atol screamed as he felt the power withdrawing from his body, a green glow surrounding him before starting to seep away in the direction of the green witch. She kept chanting, gaze fixed on the words in front of her, as he doubled over and screamed until the power had left his body. Elphaba gasped, too, as she finished the spell and felt her power slowly return to her, making her complete once again. The green glow was now surrounding her and her fatigue and pain disappeared; she felt powerful, more whole than she ever remembered feeling, as if in that moment, she could take on the entire world. Her eyes flashed and Atol howled with frustration and rage. 'No!' Suddenly, he launched himself high into the air, lightning surrounding his hands and dashing through the sky as thunder roared dangerously.

Before anyone could stop her, Elphaba launched herself up into the sky as well, eyes blazing, green electricity dancing between her fingers, still surrounded in that green glow. Fiyero tried to grab her, but he was too late. 'Elphaba!' he shouted, but his voice was lost in the raging storm.

Nuki stared after the green girl. 'I didn't know she could fly without a broom.'

'I don't think she can, usually,' Maráni mused. 'Perhaps it had something to do with her powers returning to her? Or there was more to that spell than just returning her powers – perhaps it made her stronger as well.'

They all watched in awe as Atol and Elphaba clashed together high above them, green and white lightning flashing as they attacked each other. Atol fought desperately, his power fuelled by his fury and the knowledge that all would be lost if he didn't win right now; Elphaba merely fought instinctively, darting out of his range every single time before launching a green lightning bolt of her own towards him. Sometimes their lightning bolts met in between them, which would cause an explosion of light that would force the people on the ground to squeeze their eyes shut as sparks fell down from the sky; but none of them won. They kept fighting, no one knew exactly for how long, as the Ozians watched.

'This can never end well,' Rayenna muttered, the bad feeling that she had had before returning. 'They'll kill each other.'

Fiyero was chewing his nails, pacing back and forth. 'What can we do?'

'Perhaps Glinda knows,' Rayenna offered, not sure if the blonde would be able to help, but she didn't just want to stand here and do nothing. Nuki nodded quickly. 'I'll go to her.'

Elphaba fought with all her might, jaw set in determination as she attacked Atol time after time, meanwhile avoiding the attacks he was launching at _her_. One of his lightning bolts hit her side and she screamed as the impact threw her backwards, causing her to lose her concentration for a moment and drop a few inches from the sky. She heard Fiyero scream her name from beneath her, but she locked him out and forced herself to focus again, despite the burning pain in her side. She flew up again and flung herself at Atol this time, effectively knocking him off balance for a moment. She launched more lightning bolts, but he recovered quickly and started collecting his powers, while Elphaba did the same. She knew this was it. Whoever could thrust out the most power now, would be victorious.

The others watched in anxiety as both the evil sorcerer and the young witch gathered their powers, glaring at each other as the magic built up inside the both of them. 'Oh dear,' Rayenna muttered under her breath as she watched. 'I hope Nuki will reach Glinda in time.' She feared, however, that that wouldn't be the case. And she turned out to be right.

Because at that exact moment, both Elphaba and Atol released all the power they had built up inside of them, power that once again clashed together in the sky, but this time was nothing like the previous times. The explosion that erupted was so bright it blinded everyone completely for a few clock-ticks, and it was so strong that every Ozian on the square, including Glinda, Corrin, Nuki, and Oscar on the balcony of the palace, was knocked off their feet and onto the ground, the giant impact stealing the breath from their lungs.

Glinda was among the first to recover. Trying to catch her breath, she scrambled to her feet and blinked at the chaos in front of her. The square was filled with dazed people, all tentatively trying to get up and looking around in confusion. There was a giant scorch mark in the middle of the square, where the clash had been, and there were scorch marks on the buildings surrounding the square as well – including the palace. Green and white sparks were still floating down from the sky, Atol's and Elphaba's unmoving bodies lying underneath them on the bricks of the square.

Glinda didn't wait for Corrin, Nuki and Oscar to regain their composure; instead, she gathered her skirts and hurried inside, down the stairs and out of the main entrance again, onto the square. She ran towards Elphaba, kneeling down beside her friend. 'Elphie?'

Her heart stopped for a moment when she realised her friend wasn't breathing.

Only then her eyes darted around the square and she noted that Elphaba wasn't the only one. Atol was dead as well; he was lying on the floor a few metres away, staring at the sky with broken eyes. Behind him were a few guards, men that had been unfortunate enough to be too close to the impact and who had now paid with their lives for that. But there had been other people standing close when the explosion had erupted. Glinda stifled a sob when she laid eyes on Fiyero, Rayenna and Maráni, all lying motionlessly on the cold bricks of the square.

'No!' someone screamed, and before she knew it, Nuki had flung herself onto Elphaba's body, sobbing hysterically. 'She can't be dead! Not again!'

'Nuki, I'm so sorry,' Glinda wept softly, but the Cat grew even more desperate when she noticed the others. A howl left her mouth, a sound so full of grief and despair that it broke Glinda's heart. 'No…' Nuki whimpered softly. 'Maráni, Fiyero… Rayenna… No…'

Glinda opened her arms and Nuki buried herself in them, shaking with the sobs that racked her small body. Glinda cradled her close, crying as well. She knew that Maráni and Elphaba had been the closest to a family Nuki had ever known – they had raised her together. Rayenna and Fiyero had been added to that later, but she knew that they, too, had been like family to the Cat. Now she had lost them all at once.

Corrin and Oscar came running outside, stopping dead in their tracks as they caught sight of the bodies. Oscar felt as if someone had drawn all air from his lungs, and Corrin's heart broke as he watched his wife and the small Cat cry together. 'Oh, Glinda… I'm so sorry.'

He was a little scared she would become catatonic again, like she had last time Elphaba had died, but his fear appeared to be unfounded; still cradling Nuki against her chest, she slowly got up and turned around to face him, determination in her tear-filled blue eyes. 'No, you're not. Because there's nothing to be sorry about.'

'Glinda?'

Oscar fell to his knees, but Glinda immediately called him to order. '_Don't _break down, Oscar. I will not allow you to. The people need you right now.'

'Glinda…' he began, but she cut him off with a blazing look. 'Follow me.'

'Glin…' Corrin tried, but she simply ignored him and stalked away, practically dragging Oscar behind her. 'Glinda, honey, perhaps you need to sit down for a moment.' He ran after her when she didn't respond. 'Glin? What are you doing?'

'Glinda, no!' Oscar protested, on the verge of tears, struggling to get away. 'Let me go back to her! Please!'

Glinda shook her head firmly. 'I need you.'

'To do _what_?!' he exclaimed in despair, but he seized his struggling when she stopped and turned around, piercing his gray eyes with her blue ones, conveying everything she felt but couldn't say in that one look. 'To bring them back.'

* * *

When Elphaba slowly opened her eyes, blinking against the white light surrounding her, it took her a moment to realise where she was. When she did, however, her heart sank. 'Oh,' she whispered softly as she took in the soft white light, the fog covering the floor, the infinity of it. The netherworld. Again. Only this time, she had little hope to get out again.

Her heart ached when she thought of Fiyero, Glinda, Nuki and Maráni, and everyone else she had left behind. She hadn't meant for this to happen. She had just wanted to defeat Atol, but now… Now she was dead.

She sighed, trying to compose herself, but suddenly a low moan startled her and she spun around, nearly cricking her neck in the process. Was there someone here with her? But who? And why? Last time, she had been all alone…

She gasped for breath when someone gingerly sat up, appearing from the mist, clutching his head. She stumbled back when she recognised him, whimpering softly. 'No, no, no, no… I didn't… Please tell me I didn't…'

'Fae?' she heard, crashing her every hope of it not being him. 'What happened?'

She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists, but that didn't prevent the tears from rolling down her cheeks. 'I'm so sorry, Yero… I'm so, so sorry…'

He was with her in a clock-tick, gently pulling her hands away from her face so that he could look at her. 'Fae? What are you sorry for?'

'I killed you,' she whispered, not believing her own words, but they were true. 'I died and I took you with me… I didn't mean for that to happen, I swear. I killed you, Yero, and I'm so sorry…'

His eyes widened slightly. 'You're dead?' He paused for a moment. 'Wait a minute. _I'm _dead? Are you sure?'

She nodded, not looking at him. 'This was where I ended up… You know… Last time.'

He nodded gravely and pulled her into his arms. 'Well, at least now we're here together.'

She looked at him incredulously. 'Yero… I killed you.'

He shook his head firmly. 'No. It was an accident. I just hope Atol is dead, too.'

She pushed him away. 'I don't think you're getting it, Fiyero. You're _dead_. I _killed _you.'

'I'd much rather be here with you than back there on my own,' he told her truthfully. 'I've done that before, and it sucked. And you didn't kill anyone. It was Atol's fault. Please, don't do this to yourself,' he pleaded, gently wiping the tears, that had started flowing again, from her face. 'Don't blame yourself.'

She collapsed against his chest, sobbing. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too,' he replied gently, stroking her hair. Her head shot up, however, when she heard something. 'Is there anyone else here?'

'Not that I know of,' he replied vigilantly, looking around. When a dark form emerged from the mist, he recoiled, pulling Elphaba behind him, but then another sob escaped the green girl's lips and she ran towards the creature, throwing her arms around its neck. 'Maráni… Not you too!'

Maráni smiled and licked Elphaba's cheek. 'It's all right, little one. Really, it is.'

'It's not all right with me!' a fourth voice yelled as Rayenna stamped towards them. 'We almost won! We _almost _had him! And now we're dead!'

'Rayenna…' Fiyero hugged his sister, tears forming in his eyes. 'I'm so sorry.'

She sniffled. 'I meant what I said, that I would risk dying in order to save Elphaba, but I… Well… I guess I never really thought that would happen.'

He cradled her to him soothingly. 'I know,' he said softly. 'I know.'

Elphaba looked as if she was on the verge of tears again. 'I'm so sorry… This is all my fault.'

'No, it's not,' Rayenna said, jerking her head up and shooting the green girl a look. 'All you did was try and save us. Atol, however…'

More sounds startled them all into silence and several guards got up groggily, clearly disoriented. 'Huh,' Maráni said. 'I guess we all went here at the same time now, because we died all at once…'

'…which would mean Atol is here, too,' Rayenna finished, fury blazing in her brown eyes. She looked positively murderous. 'Where is he?'

'Yen…'

'Don't give me that, Fiyero!' she yelled. 'I'm _nineteen_! I hadn't planned on dying for a long, long time, and it's _his _fault that I did just now! I think I have every right to murder him!' She, too, looked as if she was about to burst into tears, and Maráni nudged her side gently. 'Calm down, little one. Please.'

Rayenna was trembling and guilt rushed through Elphaba, causing her own murderous urges to take over as well. 'I'd like to know where he is, too,' she said darkly. 'I'm not sure if it's possible to kill someone in the netherworld, but I'd like to try.'

Fiyero sighed. 'Fae…' He wasn't sure what to do. The girls had every right to be hysterical, of course, but the truth was that he had never been very good with hysterical women.

Luckily, there was Maráni, who, with a few stern and a few soothing words, managed to calm them both down a little. Fiyero wrapped his arms around them both in a hug. 'It's all right. Yen, Fae… Everything will be fine.'

'How can you say that?' Rayenna sniffed indignantly, but Elphaba didn't respond at all and he suddenly felt her tense in his arms. He pulled back a little to look at her. 'Elphaba?'

She merely pointed towards something behind him, and he turned around and tensed as well, pushing both Elphaba and Rayenna behind him – even though Elphaba immediately stepped back next to him, not wanting him to protect her. Her murderous urges returned in full force as she laid eyes on the man that had caused them all to be here in the first place.

There was Atol, grinning at them with a maniacal look in his black eyes. 'Missed me?'

* * *

'Glinda, be reasonable,' Corrin tried, running to keep up with his wife. 'You _can't_. You can't bring people back from the dead. It's impossible.'

'Tell that to Oscar,' Glinda replied, not even looking at him as she started flipping through the pages of the Grimmerie. Corrin looked at the older man for support, but Oscar wasn't much help; he merely had a desperately hopeful look in his eyes. 'Do you really think we can bring them back, Glinda?'

'Of course we can,' she said absent-mindedly, scanning the pages of the Grimmerie quickly. 'I'm going to throw myself off the roof of the palace if we can't.'

Corrin blanched. 'Glinda, you shouldn't joke about those sorts of things!'

She looked straight at him and the look in her eyes scared him. 'Who said I was joking?' she asked flatly, and only then could he see the brokenness behind her current façade. She had been through too much in her life already. If they wouldn't be able to bring Elphaba and the others back, she would break. She knew that, and now he saw that, too. And so he nodded.

'Fine. Can I help?'

She shook her head, sending her blonde curls flying. 'No, thank you. We've got this.' She turned to Oscar. 'Last time, you brought her back with that spell by using your combined magic, yes?'

'Yes,' he replied tentatively. 'But our magic was only barely strong enough to bring one person back, let alone four.'

Glinda stroked Nuki's fur in an attempt to calm the shivering Cat. 'The spell that returned Elphie's powers didn't just do that – return her powers. They have been magnified. Brought to their full potential, so to speak. It's a side effect of the spell which could come in handy now.' She paused for a moment, thinking. 'So her magic will be stronger, from her side of the barrier – the netherworld – and since I will be here to add my magic to yours, our magic will be stronger as well. I just hope that all of that combined will be enough to bring all of them back.'

'And if it's not?'

She looked at him. 'As I said, I wasn't joking about the roof.'

And so he shut up and listened to her plan.

* * *

**Please don't kill me. Review instead! :D**


	9. Both Feet On The Ground

**AN: Okay, I guess I kind of did leave you in suspense - this update was slow compared to my others. Got a bit caught up in my other story Yero my Hero :3. And then I was _convinced _that I posted this chapter yesterday, so this morning I was like, 'no new reviews? :'( ', but then I noticed that I didn't post it at all... only uploaded it to the Doc Manager.**

**Blame my upcoming exams. Or just my very chaotic mind :P.**

**Anyway, here's another update for you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

Elphaba sort of lost control when she laid eyes on Atol again. All the rage she was feeling towards him came bubbling up in only a clock-tick and green lightning once again danced around her fingers when she launched herself at Atol, screeching curses at him as she tried to scratch out his eyes. He was completely unprepared for this and stumbled back slightly, but recovered quickly and pushed her away. 'Don't be foolish, little witch. You might regret it later.'

'What's there to regret?' she yelled. 'I'm already dead, anyway!' The green electricity around her crackled and Atol winced slightly. 'Bring them _back_,' she hissed. 'Bring _us _back. Bring us back to life right now or I swear, I'm going to find a way to kill you even given that you're already dead, and it will _not _be pleasant!'

'I can't,' Atol said calmly, 'and even if I could, I wouldn't. I'd like to bring myself back, too, of course, but that is yet another thing I cannot do. Such a shame, isn't it? A waste. A strong Wolf, a handsome Prince, a pretty Princess, and… well…' He waved his hand indifferently. 'You.'

She flushed and wanted to lash out at him again, but this time, Fiyero held her back. He had to settle one arm firmly around her waist and try his hardest to avoid her flailing limbs in order for him to keep her from attacking Atol. 'Stop it, Fae! He's not worth it!'

'Doesn't keep me from trying to kill him,' she growled, still struggling, but he put his other arm around her waist, now, too, having to throw in all of his weight to hold her back. 'Fae, you're going to get yourself hurt.'

'I'm dead. I can't get hurt.'

He wanted to say something else, but just then, Rayenna flashed past them and punched Atol in the face. 'That's for kidnapping Glinda and Elphaba!' she hissed before punching him again. 'And that's for killing me,'_ punch_, 'and Maráni,' _punch_, 'and Fiyero,' _punch_, 'and Elphaba!'

Atol's magic swirled around him dangerously as he shouted, 'Guards!' The men that had joined them in the afterlife, however, had somehow disappeared – probably moved on already - and Atol's face fell as he realised that he was on his own now.

'No!' he shouted, collecting his powers once again. 'I am Atol Morrible! I am invincible! I am going to finish what my sister started, no matter what!'

Just then, words were drifting towards them. Soft, quiet whispers that echoed through the misty room, inaudible for anyone but the sorcerers among them, and Atol and Elphaba both stiffened immediately.

The others merely looked bewildered. 'Fae?' Fiyero asked, but she shook her head frantically and hissed, 'Ssh.' Her eyes widened when she realised something. 'Don't let him hear it!'

'Don't let who hear what?' Fiyero asked in confusion, but Maráni and Rayenna were faster, launching themselves at Atol with Rayenna covering his ears while Maráni pinned him to the floor. 'What is it, Fabala?'

Elphaba closed her eyes and focused on the words – words she knew far too well by now for her own liking. '_Anirre Nahmen, Ah Nam Akele, Tum Nah Akele Tum…_'

'What are you doing?' Fiyero asked in confusion, and Elphaba interrupted her chanting only for a moment to glare at him warningly. 'Yero, I love you, but if you don't shut up now, you're going to blow our one chance at staying alive and we wouldn't want that, now would we?' She closed her eyes again and resumed the chanting. '_Tum Nah Akele Tum…_'

'What does she mean, blow our one chance at staying alive?' she vaguely heard him whisper to Rayenna and Maráni, but she shut him out and concentrating solely on the spell.

Atol, meanwhile, gave Maráni and Rayenna an electric shock with his magic and distanced himself from them, focusing on the spell as well. A wicked grin spread across his face as he listened to the words intently. '_Annire Nahmen, Ah Nam Akele…_'

Elphaba's eyes snapped open the moment she became aware of this. 'No!' she cried. 'Don't let him…' She gasped when she started to fade away. Fiyero looked at her with a growing sense of panic consuming him. 'Fae? What's going on?'

Maráni and Rayenna were fading, too, and so was Fiyero. She cursed under her breath when she saw Atol's form becoming transparent as well. Now she would have to kill him again.

She decided to worry about that later and focus on Fiyero now, who was looking about to faint. 'Fae? Are you, like, moving on? Will we still be together? What's happening?'

'Ssh.' She rested her finger against his lips. 'Don't worry. We'll be fine. Close your eyes.'

He did, and she squeezed his hand. 'Now imagine the square in front of the palace, where we died.'

He frowned slightly, but obeyed nonetheless, and she kissed him. 'I love you. Keep your eyes closed.'

'I love you, too,' he replied quietly and she watched as he faded away. Rayenna and Maráni were already gone, and a clock-tick later, Fiyero was, too. Atol shot her a triumphant look. 'This isn't over yet, witch.'

'You bet it isn't,' she growled in reply, managing to keep staring daggers at him until they had both disappeared as well.

* * *

The first thing Fiyero became aware of when he opened his eyes again, was loud squealing that pierced his ears and made his head ache. He grunted. 'Shut _up_, Glinda.'

'It worked!' she squeaked and before he knew it, she was hugging him tightly. 'Fiyero! You're alive! Maráni!' She ran to hug the big Wolf, too, and Rayenna, who had just managed to scramble to her feet, nearly fell over again when the blonde flung herself at her next. 'Rayenna!' Then her gaze fell upon Elphaba and her face fell. 'Elphie?'

The green girl didn't move, and Fiyero crouched closer to her. 'Fae? Can you hear me? Are you there?'

Just then, a loud, maniacal cackle filled the air and they all looked up in horror to find Atol. 'I am back!' he shouted, displaying his powers by calling up a thunderstorm once again. 'I am invincible!'

Elphaba startled everyone when she suddenly sprang to her feet, muttering curses under her breath. She had hoped to be back before Atol did, so that she'd have an advantage over him, but clearly he was already here and she wasn't ready yet.

Fiyero, Glinda, Maráni, Oscar and Rayenna all yelled her name in surprise – well, Fiyero yelled 'Fae,' Glinda 'Elphie', Maráni 'Fabala', and Oscar and Rayenna just 'Elphaba' – but she hushed them with a single hand gesture. Her gaze was fixed upon Atol as she, too, called her powers to her once again.

'Fae, no!' Fiyero begged, remembering what happened during Elphaba's and Atol's last confrontation, but she was already running towards him, launching herself into the air and kicking him in the chest. Atol lashed out at her and she fell down, landing painfully on her already hurt back, causing Fiyero to dash forward as well to try and punch Atol in the face – which didn't work – and help Elphaba back to her feet. 'You okay?'

She glared at him. 'I'm _fine_. Why are you being overprotective?'

He flushed – they still hadn't told her about her pregnancy. 'Um… I love you?'

She narrowed her eyes at him. She shot a lightning bolt at Atol, then looked at Fiyero again. 'You're hiding something from me.'

He had never been able to lie to her. 'Can we do this later?'

'Fine.' She flew up again. So did Atol.

'We have to do something,' Glinda hissed to Oscar. 'Is it possible to… add our magic to hers, or something?'

Oscar didn't look too confident, but shrugged. 'I guess we could try.'

Glinda turned back just in time to watch Elphaba being kicked in the stomach by Atol. The green girl flew back a few meters before tumbling to the ground, and Glinda's eyes widened. 'Elphie, be careful!' she shrieked. 'That's not healthy in your condition!'

As soon as she realised what she just said, her eyes widened even more in horror and she clasped both hands across her mouth, but the damage had already been done. Elphaba, scrambling to her feet gingerly, was now staring at her blonde friend. 'My _what_?'

'Nothing!' Glinda wailed, horrified with herself. 'Never mind!'

'Are you saying that I-'

'I'm not saying anything!' Glinda exclaimed, pleading, 'Please, Elphie… We'll talk about this later, okay?'

'Come on,' Oscar said, pulling the blonde with him to where Elphaba was standing. Both of them took one of her hands and Elphaba shot them both a look. 'What are you doing?'

'Adding our magic to yours,' Glinda replied and Elphaba nodded thoughtfully. 'That's actually a really good idea. Just focus, okay?' She concentrated on Atol, squeezing her eyes shut, calling her powers to her and imagining herself tapping from Oscar's and Glinda's powers, too.

Then she released them.

The result was a giant shockwave – not as giant as the power explosion a few hours prior had been, but still pretty impressive – that once again knocked everyone over within a range of twenty meters, but was aimed especially at Atol. And when she opened her eyes again…

…he was gone.

* * *

'Thank you,' she said softly later that night.

After Atol's demise, they had all gathered inside the palace. Oscar, Corrin and Glinda had been busy giving press conferences and speeches to the people the rest of the afternoon, and it was almost midnight when they finally had time to sit together and talk about everything that had happened.

Glinda blushed and waved her friend away. 'It was nothing.'

'I wouldn't call it nothing,' Elphaba protested. She looked at Oscar. 'And thank you, too. You saved me… again.'

'I owe you,' he said as if that was to explain everything. She smiled and shook her head. 'Not anymore.'

He returned her smile and they shared a look until Elphaba broke away to look sternly at Glinda. 'I believe the two of us have some things left to discuss, don't we, Glinda?'

The blonde was all wide-eyed innocence. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Elphaba scoffed. 'The pregnancy thin, Glinda. Spit it out.'

Glinda sighed. 'Fine. I just think you're pregnant. That's all.' She didn't elaborate, and Elphaba quirked an eyebrow at her. 'You're going to have to be more specific than that.'

Glinda sighed again and explained to her friend how she had come to that conclusion. Elphaba chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully before nodding slowly. 'That… that actually makes sense,' she admitted. She put one hand on her stomach, looking down at it in wonder. 'A baby…'

'Our baby,' Fiyero corrected her, a slightly idiotic grin on his face as he pulled her to him and bent down until his face levelled with her stomach. 'Hello, baby! It's your Daddy! I'm so happy you're in there!'

Elphaba pushed him away, rolling her eyes. 'Don't be ridiculous! We're not even sure there _is _a baby in there!'

Fiyero's grin didn't disappear, however. 'I don't care. If there isn't one now, there will be one soon,' he winked, and Elphaba blushed deeply. 'Shut up.'

There was much to be arranged after that. It took time, but finally, things slowly settled down. The Wizard officially made Glinda and Corrin the rulers of Oz, assuring the people that he would keep an eye on them from the inside. Most Ozians were all too happy to have their Wizard and Glinda both back and so they accepted that rather easily.

It took them a little bit longer to convince everyone of Elphaba's non-wickedness, but eventually, the people also accepted their story about her having been 'undercover for a secret mission' and some of the citizens started calling for the promised wedding between the Vinkun Prince and the former Wicked Witch of the West. 'Well, it _was _supposed to happen in two weeks,' Glinda conceded with a mischievous smile. 'And I don't really see any reason to postpone it, now do you?'

Elphaba scowled at her. 'Glinda…'

'No, we don't,' Fiyero interjected innocently, smiling sweetly at his fiancée. Glinda clapped her hands with delight. 'Oh, stop grumbling, Elphie,' she chided her friend. 'In two weeks will be perfect – and you'll still fit in a normal-sized dress!' Doctor Quork had examined Elphaba and confirmed Glinda's suspicion – she was pregnant. She was only a few weeks behind Glinda, a fact the blonde absolutely adored – 'Now our children can be bestest friends like us!' – which meant she would most likely give birth in March.

It wasn't long after that that Glinda happily announced both hers and Elphaba's pregnancies, and the Ozians were all too thrillified about that. The girls, however, didn't take part in their happy celebrations; they were too busy planning Elphaba's wedding. Or, well, Glinda was busy planning the wedding and Elphaba was busy holding her back.

'Glinda, I wanted to keep it small,' she complained after Glinda had arranged her very own guest list, containing over two hundred names. Glinda, however, shook her head. 'No. We agreed on keeping the _ceremony _small, and it is, because I let you take care of that. This guest list, however, is for the party afterwards,' she added with a mischievous grin, and Elphaba's eyes widened in mock horror. 'You're absolutely set on making me go through all this, aren't you?'

Glinda smirked. 'Definitely.' She noted something on her list. 'And we still have to go dress shopping.'

Elphaba stared at her. 'You're kidding, right?'

The blonde rolled her eyes. 'Elphie, there's not going to be a kidnapper every time we'll go dress shopping!'

'Still,' the green girl insisted. 'It makes me uncomfortable.'

Glinda sighed. 'Fine. I guess we could just arrange for the dresses to be made by the palace tailors. But your bridesmaids dresses are going to be pink.'

'No, they're not.'

'Are too.'

'Glinda…'

'I want pink bridesmaids dresses!'

Elphaba threw up her hands in exasperation. 'Whose wedding are we planning here?'

Glinda pouted. 'I get it, I get it. Yours. But Elphie… Pink goes so _good _with green.'

Elphaba looked at her friend thoughtfully. 'Well… I _was _thinking about pale green bridesmaids dresses… Perhaps we could combine green and pink?'

Glinda's face brightened. 'Really?'

'Nothing too bright,' her friend warned her. 'Just pale pink and pale green. But… it might be nice.'

Glinda squealed and clasped her hands together. 'Yay, Elphie! Yay! You're the bestest friend in the entire world!'

Elphaba rolled her eyes. 'Because I allow you to wear pink at my wedding? Gee, thanks.'

Glinda giggled. 'Come on, let's take care of everything else!'

* * *

Fiyero barely saw his fiancée for the next two weeks. Glinda dragged the green girl all around the palace to settle everything, while Boq and Corrin took Fiyero in tow for the things _they _had to take care of before the wedding. All in all, it proved to be a busy few weeks, but Elphaba secretly enjoyed all the preparations. This was going to be her day, hers and Fiyero's, and that felt… amazing.

On a rare free evening, she was curled up in a chair in the palace library, reading next to the fire, when Oscar joined her. 'Hey.'

She looked up from her book and smiled at him. 'Hi.'

He sat down at the other side of the fireplace. 'So… How are things going with the wedding?'

'Fine.' She paused. 'It's kind of fun, actually. Just a little too much every now and then… which is why I'm hiding from Glinda at the moment.'

He chuckled. 'Isn't the library a rather obvious place for you to hide?'

She grinned. 'Yes. She knows I'm here, but she doesn't like this library. She says it reminds her of dead people.' Elphaba wrinkled her nose. 'Not sure where she got that idea, but I'm not complaining if it means she won't go in here to drag me to yet another dress fitting appointment.'

Oscar smiled at her. 'I bet you're going to make a beautiful bride.'

She blushed. 'Thanks.' She hesitated for a moment. 'Oscar… I just want you to know that I really am grateful. I was when you saved me last time, but now you saved me again. And, more importantly – to me, at least – you saved Fiyero, Maráni and Rayenna, too.'

'That was Glinda, not me,' he protested, but she shook her head. 'It wouldn't have worked without you. Don't deny it – just accept it. Thank you. So much.'

He looked down at the floor. 'I can't help but feel that I have to make things right with you. I've done so much harm to you in the past, you and the ones you love… And I'm so, so sorry about that. I guess I'm trying everything I can to make up for that, even though I feel like I'll never really be able to do that.'

She smiled at him – a genuine smile. 'I meant what I said earlier, Oscar. I forgave you for what you did, and you've done so much good ever since – you've helped me in so many ways. Consider your debt paid. From now on, you're no longer the Wizard that declared me wicked and tried to kill me.' She ignored the way in which he winced in embarrassment at those words. 'From now on, you're just… just my father.'

He looked at her wide-eyed – she had never really referred to him as her father. 'Really?'

She nodded gravely. 'Really… Dad.' She made a face. 'That's going to take some getting used to.'

He laughed, relieved, and got up to hug his daughter. 'Thank you, Elphaba. You have no idea how much this means to me.'

She smiled again. 'Oh, I think I do.' She paused for a moment, then met his gaze. 'Dad?'

He couldn't help but grin widely at his newly acquired title. 'Yes?'

'Will you give me away?'

His eyes filled with tears when he heard that. 'Really?'

She smiled. 'Yes. You _are _my father, after all… and I… I'd like for you to give me away at my wedding.'

He hugged her tightly, closing his eyes as he tried to blink his joyful tears away. 'Yes. Yes, of course I will.'

* * *

**Love me again? *cute puppy-dog-eyed look***


	10. Blissful

**AN: Yay, thanks for reviewing!**

**Um... so, just to make it clear what happened to Atol: he died. I re-read the chapter and I understand why some of you were confused, because it wasn't really obvious whether he had died or just disappeared... I wanted to refer to it in this chapter to clarify, but it didn't really seem to fit anywhere, so I'm just going to say it here. He's dead. Just go with it ;-).**

**So, wedding chapter, yay, and then only two more chapters to go - one of them being the epilogue, with, yes, of course, the babies in it. Can't make both Elphie and Glinda pregnant and not write anything about the babies, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

The wedding was beautiful.

It wasn't small, as Elphaba had originally intended it to be; besides her closest friends and family, there were also many officials present – ambassadors and representatives of the different parts of Oz. It wasn't _huge_, however, so Elphaba was fine with it.

Fiyero and Corrin, being the Princes best man, were standing at the end of the aisle with the public civil servant that was going to perform the ceremony. Fiyero's parents were sitting on the front row of the audience, with Maráni close beside them, as they were all waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Suddenly, the music started to play and Nuki appeared, holding her head up high, a pale green ribbon tied around her neck and a smaller pink one around her tail. She winked at Fiyero before jumping onto a chair next to Fiyero's parents, who both smiled at her, and Anwen was the next bridesmaid to enter the aisle. Her dress was also pale green, with a few pink accents here and there, and her smile was radiating as she walked. Rayenna soon followed, dressed in the same colours only the other way around – a pale pink dress with green accents – and she smiled at Fiyero as she took her place next to her younger sister. Glinda, as maid of honour, came right before Elphaba, dressed exactly like Anwen and beaming as if _she _were the one getting married instead of her best friend. She blew Corrin a kiss and he winked in return before she took her place as well and Fiyero extended his neck eagerly to try and catch a glimpse of Elphaba.

He didn't have to wait long. She entered about two clock-ticks later, holding a bouquet of white orchids, a shy smile on her face… and Oscar by her side. He was beaming, looking like the proud father he was, as he squeezed his daughter's hand tightly. 'Thank you. For letting me do this.'

'I want you here today,' she said sincerely, and his smile broadened.

Fiyero's heart swelled with joy and pride as he watched her walk down the aisle. She was wearing a sleeveless, ivory-coloured dress with a long skirt flowing down from her waist, with small beads and sparkles decorating the bodice. It was simple, but elegant, and it had a long trail. Glinda had tried to talk her into wearing a veil, but she had refused that. 'It feels like hiding, and I don't want to do that anymore,' she had said, and Glinda had reluctantly accepted that. Instead, Glinda had woven some white flowers through the green girl's hair.

Fiyero actually had tears standing in his eyes as he watched his beautiful bride approach him, and she gave him a shaky smile, her eyes suspiciously misty as well. She kissed Oscar's cheek – the man looked as if he were about to cry, too – and took her place next to her fiancé, handing her wedding bouquet to Glinda, and Fiyero took her hand.

The civil servant cleared his throat and addressed the people, welcoming them, before looking at Fiyero and Elphaba and telling them that it was time to exchange their vows.

Fiyero began. 'When we first met, I almost ran you over.' Everyone laughed at that and he grinned his adorable lopsided grin. 'I guess that kind of proves that it wasn't exactly love at first sight. It was only when I was alone with you, when I got a chance to actually talk to you, that you started to intrigue me, and it didn't take me too long after that to fall head-over-heels in love with you.'

She smiled and he squeezed her hand. 'We've been through so much, Fae,' he said, his voice thick with emotion as he looked into her eyes solemnly. 'I can't even count all the times I nearly lost you… or you nearly lost me. But somehow, we survived and we managed to get through all of it, still alive and still together, and I think I can honestly say that our love has only grown stronger through all of it.

You've been so strong, Fae, too strong sometimes. You always took care of everyone; now it's my turn to take care of you, and I promise you here and now that I'm going to do just that. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.'

She could barely manage to hold back her tears by then, and he smiled at her and squeezed her hand again. 'I'm going to promise you right now to love you, protect you and be there for you, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health… but I sincerely hope that we're about through by now with the 'worse' and the 'sickness' part and that from now on, there will only be happiness and health for us, because you deserve that more than anyone, Fae. You deserve to be happy and I can only hope that I can _make_ you happy.'

She sniffled softly and took a deep, shuddering breath before she could say her own vows. 'Fiyero… I can't even find words to describe how wonderful it is to be here with you right now, on the verge of becoming your wife – and that says something, because we all know that I _always _have words to describe something, and I never fail to use them, either.' He chuckled and she smiled slightly. 'We've come so far, and even after all this time, sometimes it still feels surreal that you have actually chosen me, that you want to be with me… that you love me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and becoming your wife today is a dream coming true. I love you, Yero, with all my heart, and I promise I'll always do anything in my power to make you happy, no matter what. You said you hope you can make me happy, but Yero… You already have. No one makes me happier than you. You've been making me happy ever since the moment you came with me and told me you loved me. I called you an idiot back then and sometimes I still think you are…'

'You're not the only one,' Harold muttered under his breath, and the Queen nudged him between the ribs, chuckling softly. 'Ssh.'

'…but idiot or not, I love you, more than anything in the world, and I couldn't be happier right now.'

A loud sob startled everyone in the room and they all stared at Glinda, who was crying uncontrollably, trying to muffle her sobs with her handkerchief but not succeeding in the slightest. When she met Elphaba's startled gaze, she managed a small smile and fanned her face with her hand. 'Sorry,' she sniffed, tearing up all over again. 'Hormones.'

Elphaba chuckled and turned back to face Fiyero, her eyes shining, as Corrin and Glinda handed them the rings and they slid them around each other's fingers, repeating the official vows. Then the civil servant told them the most wonderful words Fiyero was sure he'd ever hear.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

He pulled her to him and kissed her eagerly, and she immediately responded to his kiss. Everyone was clapping and cheering and Glinda was crying all over again, with Corrin hurrying to her side to soothe her.

There was a giant party after that, all taken care of by Glinda, of course. The guests were thoroughly amusing themselves, drinking and chatting and dancing all night, and Fiyero didn't leave Elphaba's side once. They danced a couple of times, looking in each other's eyes happily, until around midnight, Fiyero suggested with a mischievous smile to retreat for the night.

They said their goodbyes to Glinda, Corrin and their other friends before leaving the ballroom and heading towards the rooms in the palace that Glinda had declared were theirs if they were in the City. Elphaba wanted to open the door, but Fiyero stopped her, shaking his head. 'Oh, no. I'm going to do this properly.'

She looked at him questioningly, but shrieked when he suddenly scooped her up in his arms bridal style. 'Fiyero! Put me down!'

He shook his head, laughing, as he carried her over the doorstep and put her back down on her feet. 'Like that.'

He caught her in his arms then, kissing her hungrily. 'Thank Oz we're finally alone.'

She giggled. 'Fiyero Tiggular would rather lock himself in his room than stay at a party? That's a first.'

'Only when you happen to be in said room,' he retorted, grinning. He laced their fingers together as they both sat down on the bed. 'I love you,' he told her earnestly.

She smiled. 'I love you, too.'

He kissed her again, deeply, and she wound her arms around his neck and moaned softly. He pulled back a little to look into her eyes, his own eyes sparkling with mischief. 'So… it's our wedding night.'

She nodded, playing along. 'I believe it is.'

'Do you know what people usually do on their wedding night?'

She tilted her head innocently. 'They sleep?'

He laughed and started tickling her, making her squirm and giggle as she cried out for him to stop. 'You know I hate it when you do that!'

He pinned her down underneath him and grinned down at her. 'No, you don't.'

She laughed, too. 'You're right, I don't.'

He kissed her again, hard. 'So let me tell you what people do on their wedding night. Or better even… let me _show _you,' he said, still grinning. She smacked his arm playfully. 'You're such a man.'

'Hey!' he protested, and she kissed his palm. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too. So… Shall we go ahead and make some babies?'

She rolled her eyes at him. 'There's already one inside me, love. I don't think it's possible to make another one until the first one has come out, or have I missed that memo?'

His grin didn't fade one bit. 'I know. But we can still try.'

He kissed her again and this time, she gave in.

* * *

'So are the two of you staying here in the Vinkus with us?' King Harold asked his son a few months later. Fiyero and Elphaba had gone home with the Tiggular family and Nuki and had lived there for the time being, but they hadn't decided on their further plans yet.

'I'm not getting any younger, son,' the King reminded Fiyero. 'Soon you're going to have to assume your duties as Crown Prince of the Vinkus, and…'

'Yeah…' Fiyero interrupted his father, looking a little nervous. 'About that. Dad… I don't want to be King of the Vinkus.'

His entire family, plus Elphaba, gasped and stared at him. His wife touched his shoulder. 'Yero…'

Fiyero, however, was looking solely at his father. 'Face it, Dad. I'm not King material. I would single-handedly manage to plunge the entire Vinkus into disaster within mere weeks,' he said seriously, and both his sisters giggled. 'That's probably true,' Anwen said cheerfully.

'But that's what you'd have Elphaba for, right?' Rayenna added. Fiyero smiled at her. 'Yes, Fae would be a much greater ruler than I could ever be, but… I don't want it, Dad. I just don't. I just want to be with Elphaba right now, focus on her, on our relationship… on my family,' he said solemnly. 'And after what happened… I think that's what I need to do.'

His mother looked worried. 'Yero… that's a big decision to make in a few minutes.'

'I've been thinking about this for days now,' he told her. 'And this disaster with Atol convinced me of something else, too.'

'What?' King Harold asked and Fiyero looked at his eldest sister. 'That Rayenna would make an amazing Queen.'

They had to let that sink in for a moment, but when it did, the girl looked at her brother wide-eyed. 'Me?'

'You arranged this entire master plan,' Fiyero pointed out. 'You kept everyone focused, you made us all work together. You thought out what we had to do, you took care of everything, you reminded us of what we were doing it for. You kept us from giving up at our most desperate moments. You're a born leader, little sis, and I would be proud to transfer the honour of ruling the Vinkus to you.'

Rayenna's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, but her parents were smiling. 'That actually is not such a bad idea,' his father conceded. 'I'm proud of you, my son. It seems like you finally managed to grow a brain after all.'

Fiyero threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. 'Would you stop joking about my intelligence, please?'

'Or lack thereof,' Anwen muttered, grinning, and she and her parents burst out laughing again.

Elphaba looked at her husband, taking his hands in hers. 'Yero… Are you absolutely sure about this?'

He smiled at her and kissed her knuckles. 'Absolutely.'

Queen Yasminia looked at her eldest daughter. 'Rayenna? Would you accept the crown from your brother?'

Rayenna smiled broadly. 'If he's really sure that this is what he wants…'

'I am,' Fiyero told her immediately, and her smile grew even wider. 'Then… yes. Yes, I'd love to.'

King Harold nodded, smiling as well. 'That's settled, then. I'll arrange for the necessary paper works to be ready tomorrow – all you'll have to do is sign them.'

'I can't believe you just gave up your birthright,' Elphaba told her husband quietly when they were alone in their bedroom later that night. 'What were you thinking?'

'I was thinking,' he said, moving over to her and putting both hands on her swollen stomach, 'that I love you – both of you – and that you're all I need. No distractions. Besides, what I said was the truth – I'm not King material. I would have been horrible at it.'

'No you wouldn't,' she said softly. 'What do you want to do, then?'

He shrugged, a boyish grin lighting up his face. 'Doesn't matter. Crown Prince or not, my parents still love us both and they will keep supporting us financially, so we could do whatever we want, really. I'd love to travel around Oz sometime… you know, when our children will be a little bit older.'

'Children?' she repeated, quirking an eyebrow at him. 'You're planning on having more?'

He kissed her and whispered in her ear, 'Dozens of them.'

She laughed and shoved him playfully. 'Not gonna happen. I like the travelling thing, though. I've seen many places in my years as a wanted fugitive,' Fiyero winced at that, as he always did when he was reminded of those times, 'but there is still so much I want to see… I'd love to see Quadling Country sometime.'

He kissed her again and pulled her into his arms. 'Then to Quadling Country we will go. You know, once our many, many children grow up.'

She rested her head against his shoulder. 'And what are you planning on doing until then?'

He kissed the top of her head. 'Spend time with you. And our little prince or princess, of course.'

She smiled at him. 'Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?'

'I have no idea,' he said immediately. 'And I won't care, either. Why? Are you sensing something?' he asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at her. She laughed. 'No. No vision-prophecy-dreamlike things telling me whether our unborn child will be a boy or a girl. You know it doesn't work that way, Yero.'

He pouted. 'But now that your powers have gotten stronger…'

She rolled her eyes at him. 'No. You're just going to have to wait until I give birth.'


	11. Babies

**AN: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked - not the story, not the characters, not the book, not the musical, not the songs, not anything... sadly enough.**

* * *

Glinda was almost due and both friends really wanted the other to be present when they had to give birth; and so Fiyero, Elphaba, Nuki, Rayenna, Anwen, and Yasminia had all come over to the Emerald City, where they would stay until after the births of both Glinda's and Elphaba's babies. The King had to stay behind to settle some business in the Vinkus, but he had promised to come over as well as soon as he could. Maráni and Oscar were staying over at the palace, too, and so it was a happy reunion for all of them.

'Elphieeee!' Glinda squealed when she saw her best friend and Fiyero, running over to hug them both. Then her gaze fell upon the broom in Elphaba's hand and she stared at it. 'You didn't travel by _that_, did you?'

Elphaba laughed. 'Glin, even though the 'wicked' part of my name is gone, I'm still a witch. And witches fly broomsticks. I'm just living up to the stereotype.'

Glinda scowled at her. 'Elphaba…'

The green girl rolled her eyes. 'I may not be the Wicked Witch of the West anymore, but I still like to fly, Glin. And besides, the people of Oz are already used to me flying around on a broomstick, so it's not that disturbing.'

'But what if it's bad for the baby?' Glinda protested.

Elphaba only gave her a look.

The two women spent a lot of time together in the weeks after that, growing even closer in their matched pregnancies. Elphaba had been exasperated to learn that Glinda had bought herself endless flows of pink baby supplies. 'Glinda, what if it's a boy?'

'It's not,' Glinda said confidently, looking around the pink nursery they were standing in with a radiant smile on her face. Elphaba rolled her eyes. 'You only say that because you _want_ it to be a girl so you can buy her pink things and dress her in pink clothes. Oz, am I going to laugh my head off when you're having a boy.'

Glinda merely smirked at her friend. 'It's not a boy. I know that for sure.'

'How?' Elphaba asked suspiciously, and Glinda shifted self-consciously. 'I might have cast a tiny little spell…'

'Glinda!' the green girl exclaimed incredulously, staring at her blonde friend. 'You cast a spell to find out the gender of your _baby_?!'

The blonde pouted. 'Well, I wanted to know. And now I do. Elphie, I'm going to have a girl! That means I can buy my baby _pink_ _things_!'

Elphaba threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. 'You're hopeless, you know that?'

Glinda grinned at her friend. 'Yeah. I love you, too.'

Glinda's due date came and went, and everyone was eyeing the petit blonde with anxiety as she only seemed to grow bigger every day. And so everyone was surprised when they saw Fiyero running through the hallways of the palace one day, almost two weeks after Glinda had been due. He was yelling for someone to 'find Glinda! Quickly!'

Corrin came running out of Glinda's chambers, worry written all over his face, but he looked relieved when he saw Fiyero. 'Fiyero! Thank Oz – you have to get Elphaba here!'

Fiyero shook his head. 'I can't – I need Glinda!'

'But Glinda is in labour!' Corrin exclaimed, at the exact same moment that Fiyero said worriedly, 'Elphaba is having her baby!'

They stared at each other. 'You've got to be _kidding _me,' Corrin said, slowly, and Fiyero chuckled weakly. 'Seriously? Glinda is in labour?'

Corrin nodded solemnly. 'She wants Elphaba there.'

'Elphaba is asking for Glinda, too,' Fiyero said, thinking it through. 'Keep Glinda in there – I'll go get Fae.'

He ran off immediately and returned some time later, with Elphaba in his arms. She smiled weakly at Glinda as Fiyero carried her into the room. 'Hey.'

Glinda scowled at her. 'Couldn't you just wait until your due date?'

Elphaba stuck out her tongue. 'Couldn't _you _just have given birth _on _your due date, instead of two weeks after?'

Glinda giggled, but gasped when a contraction gripped her. 'Ooh!' She clutched Corrin's hand and Fiyero grinned as he saw the other man's face go pale. 'Oz, Glin, do you have to squeeze that hard!'

She glared at him furiously. 'I'd like to see _you _give birth one day and see how hard _you _squeeze! But you're a man – you'd probably pass out – so please stop being a baby and _let me squeeze your hand_.'

They had another bed brought in for Elphaba and they moved the beds close together, so that the girls could hold each other's hands. It didn't take long for the news to spread and within an hour, Nuki, Rayenna, Anwen, Yasminia, Harold (who had arrived a few days prior), Oscar and Maráni had gathered inside the room as well, all wanting to be present, but the midwife shooed them away. 'This is childbirth, not a circus! So unless you know even the slightest thing about delivering babies, please move!'

Yasminia took her husband, daughters and Nuki back outside and Maráni, after giving the green girl a reassuring smile, left as well. Oscar made to leave the room, too, but Elphaba called him back. 'Wait!'

She gasped as another contraction seized her, then asked him breathlessly, 'Please stay.'

He hesitated, then nodded and went to sit by her side next to Fiyero, squeezing her hand. 'You'll be okay.'

'How far are you, Glin?' Elphaba asked, panting, in between contractions. Glinda squeezed her eyes shut, then looked at her friend. 'Not far enough,' she grumbled, and Elphaba laughed softly – a laugh that soon turned into a whimper when Glinda squeezed her hand so tightly she could hear the bones rub against each other. 'Glin…'

'Sorry,' the blonde sighed, taking deep breaths. The midwife examined her once more, then looked at her. 'Glinda, you're ten centimetres dilated. I need you to push.'

'So my baby girl is going to be older than your child after all,' Glinda said weakly, smiling slightly at her friend, before she started squeezing both Corrin's and Elphaba's hands again as she pushed. She screamed until her voice was hoarse and Elphaba tightened her grip on her friend's hand, letting her know that she was there for her, as the midwife urged the blonde to go on. 'One more push, Glinda, just one more!' she encouraged her. Glinda pushed again, tears streaming down her face as she cried out again… and then a baby's cry filled the room.

Elphaba watched in awe as the midwife quickly cleaned the baby, wrapped it in a small blanket and laid it into Glinda's arms. The blonde was crying with happiness, beaming as she looked at her very own child, and Corrin actually had tears standing in his eyes as well. 'Congratulotions,' the midwife said warmly. 'It's a boy.'

The look on Glinda's face was absolutely priceless. 'A boy?' she said, baffled. 'But…' She pulled away the blanket to look at her son, then looked at Corrin. 'It _is _a boy! You're a boy!' she said to the baby in wonder. He blinked at her and she laughed through her tears. 'Hello, baby boy! I thought you were going to be a girl! Oh but don't worry, it doesn't matter to me – you're perfect. Oh…' Her face fell. 'I think we're going to have to redo the nursery.'

Elphaba chuckled breathlessly. 'Yes,' she agreed cheerfully. 'We wouldn't want him to grow up in a _pink _room, would we? And I guess you're going to have to buy him some clothes and supplies, too, since I don't think you bought anything that isn't pink.' She grimaced. 'I would laugh at you right now if I weren't in so much pain, but don't worry, I'll take my opportunity later.'

Glinda grumbled. 'Stupid magic spells. Never going to use one ever again.'

Elphaba laughed again, but grimaced as another contraction ripped through her. 'How much longer?'

'Eight centimetres,' the midwife told her after a quick examination. 'You're going to have to wait just a little longer.'

Her free hand sought for Fiyero's. 'Yero…'

'I'm right here, Fae,' he soothed her, kissing the back of her hand. 'You're doing great. Just a little longer and we're going to have a baby, Fae, just the two of us.' He beamed at that, and she looked at him teary-eyed. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too,' he replied, climbing onto the bed and shifting behind her so that she could brace herself against him. She was still clutching Glinda's hand and her other hand found Oscar's, who gripped it tightly with tears standing in his eyes. 'I'm proud of you, Elphaba,' he told her solemnly. She smiled at him. 'Just a little while longer and you're going to be a granddad.'

His face lit up. 'I am, aren't I? My, that's wonderful!'

'You're ready,' the midwife told her. 'Ready to push?'

She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut and pushing with all her might. The pain was excruciating and she cried and screamed and cursed – Glinda covering her newborn's ears because she didn't want him to hear such foul words, even though he couldn't understand them anyway. It seemed to take hours, but finally, at one final push, the pressure eased and another baby's cry was heard. 'And yet another baby boy!' the midwife announced. 'Congratulotions!'

Elphaba was laughing and crying at the same time as the midwife put the baby boy in her arms. 'Hello, sweetheart,' she said softly, stroking the baby's cheek with one finger. 'There you are! Look at you – you look just like your Daddy!'

Fiyero shook his head. 'No, he doesn't! He has your hair, and your nose…'

'And your mouth and your complexion,' she added, earning her a stern look. 'What? He does. He's not green.' She kissed her son's tiny little fingers. 'I'm glad you're not green,' she whispered to him. 'It wouldn't have made me love you less, but it would have made your life so much harder.'

'He doesn't have my eyes, though,' Fiyero said thoughtfully, staring at his son. 'But they aren't yours, either.'

Elphaba shook her head. 'His eyes are…' She looked up, straight into Oscar's face, and a smile crept onto her face as the realisation dawned on her. 'Yours. His eyes are yours, Dad.'

Oscar beamed at her. 'Oh, Elphaba…'

'What are you going to name him, Elphie?' Glinda asked from the other bed, and Elphaba smiled at her friend, then shared a look with Fiyero. 'We've been over baby names for the past week,' she admitted. 'And we decided that, should the baby be a boy… we'd name him Liir.' She looked up again to meet Oscar's gaze. 'Liir Oscar Tiggular.'

Now Oscar was positively crying. 'Oh, Elphaba…' he said again, and she and Fiyero smiled at him. 'He wouldn't even have been here if it hadn't been for you,' she reminded her father. 'In more than one way. This, well… it seemed an appropriate 'thank you'.'

Oscar climbed onto the bed with them and hugged his daughter. 'Thank you so much, Elphaba… Fiyero. This means a lot to me.'

'So, Yero…' She smiled up at her husband. 'Care to hold your son?'

Fiyero's smile lit up the entire room as he held his son into his arms, looking down at him teary-eyed. Elphaba looked at Glinda, still smiling. 'So… What are you going to call your own son?'

Glinda giggled. 'Sweet Oz, I have a son!' she said incredulously, and they all laughed. She fidgeted with the blanket. 'We had wanted to name our baby Mirilia, after my mother,' she said softly. She looked at Elphaba and smiled shyly. 'Mirilia Elphaba Epithy.'

That nearly made the green woman cry again. 'You wanted to name your daughter… after me?' she asked tearfully. 'Oh, Glin… Thank you.'

Glinda's smile widened. 'Well… I'll name my first daughter after you,' she promised. 'But I hope you understand that I'm not going to give my _son_ the second name of 'Elphaba'. You know… That would be a little awkward.'

Elphaba laughed at that. 'That's why we didn't make Liir's second name Glinda. But in all honesty, Fiyero and I had decided that should our baby be a girl, we would name her after you as well, Glin. But I guess we'll both have to wait now.'

Glinda, beaming again, looked up at Corrin, a big smile on her face. 'So what do you think?'

'I think…' He smiled down at her. 'We should name him after your father.'

Glinda kissed him. 'Arahm it is. And his second name?'

'Fiyero?' Fiyero suggested, earning him a smack on the arm from Glinda. '_No_. Not Fiyero. I was thinking, maybe… Boq?' she offered a little shyly. 'I mean, he has really been a great help to me for the past year, and… well… It seems fitting.'

Corrin smiled at her. 'I think it sounds nice. Arahm Boq Epithy. Welcome into the world, little man,' he said to his newborn son, who looked at his father with wide blue eyes and gurgled happily.

* * *

Everyone came into the room after that to congratulate all four new parents and admire the babies. Glinda's parents couldn't seem to tear themselves away from their grandson and Rayenna, Nuki and Anwen were all squealing constantly about how cute little Liir looked and which traits he had inherited from whom. Yasminia and Harold were both in tears as well, hugging their son and daughter-in-law, swooning over their grandson and congratulating Oscar, who sat by the new parents' side constantly, beaming with pride and happiness. Maráni carefully licked Liir's cheek, then Elphaba's, Fiyero's and Oscar's. 'He's perfect, Fabala,' she told them as she looked at the small baby boy. 'Hello, little one.'

Elphaba chortled. 'I thought I was your little one.'

Maráni smiled at her. 'You're barely little anymore, Fabala. You've grown up in the past year, so I think I'm going to pass down that title to your child, if you don't mind.'

Elphaba smiled back. 'No, I don't mind. It's nice to know you finally think of me as an adult,' she teased the Wolf, who grinned back at her.

After a few days, when Elphaba was allowed to get out of bed, she, Liir, and Fiyero transferred back to their own rooms to have a little more privacy. Fiyero first fetched Liir and settled him into his crib before going back and carrying Elphaba to their rooms, despite her protests that she could walk by herself. He gently put her on the bed and tucked her in, before getting into the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close. 'I love you.'

She smiled as she closed her eyes and cuddled closer to him. 'I love you too.'

He looked at Liir, sleeping soundly in his cradle, and couldn't help but smile. 'We have a son,' he whispered in Elphaba's ear, still a little incredulous. Elphaba laughed and opened her eyes to look at him. 'We do.'

His eyes twinkled with mischief as he drew her close and kissed her meaningfully. When they broke apart, he grinned widely at her. 'So…'

'So, what?' she asked suspiciously as he made to kiss her again. He merely smiled… well, wickedly.

'Ready to make another one?'


	12. Epilogue

**AN: Hi guys! Thanks again for the lovely reviews!**

**Wicked4Life: I'll definitely let you know if one of my stories ever gets published :).**

**So... this is it, then. The final chapter. I hope you like it and that it answers all of your questions. You've been wonderful, all of you, and I love you guys! (Not in a weird way, I promise ;-).)**

**Disclaimer: Wicked is still not mine.**

* * *

'Auntie Elphie!' Arahm exclaimed as he ran towards the green woman, who caught him in his arms and spun him around, laughing. 'You're eight years old now, Arahm – why don't you start calling me Auntie Elphaba?' she suggested in a half-hearted attempt to get rid of the hated nickname, but to no avail. The boy shook his head. 'Because Mommy says I have to call you Auntie Elphie. She says that drives you,' he wrinkled his nose as he tried to remember the word, 'in-sane and she says that's funny. I don't know what in-sane means, but it _sounds_ funny.'

Elphaba stared down at the boy. 'Your Mommy is a _wicked _person.'

Arahm looked at her. 'What's wicked?'

'It means Mommy is a bit naughty,' Elphaba said, smirking, and Arahm's face brightened. 'That's what Daddy says when he and Mommy are alone in their bedroom and they don't think I can hear them. He says 'You are one naughty girl' and that always makes me laugh because Mommy isn't a girl anymore!'

Elphaba nearly choked with laughter at that as she put the boy down. He immediately ran over to Glinda, who just exited the carriage. 'Mommy, Auntie Elphie says you are wicked.'

Glinda scowled at her friend. 'Sometimes your sense of humour worries me, Elphie. And if anyone is wicked around here, it's you.'

Elphaba curtsied mockingly. 'Or so I've been told. But I've been told other things as well, you _naughty _girl,' she chuckled and Glinda flushed and glared at her. 'I hate you.'

Elphaba smirked. 'It's nice to see you, too, Glin. And you had it coming for making him call me 'Auntie Elphie'.'

'Auntie Glinda!' two excited voices greeted the blonde woman and Glinda bent down and opened her arms widely to welcome her godchildren. 'Hi, kids!' she smiled at them radiantly. 'Liir! Look at you, you've grown so big! You start to look more like your father every day!'

'Is that a good thing?' Fiyero, coming out of the house, asked, his eyes dancing with mischief, and Glinda grinned at him. 'In Liir's case, it is. And Linny, you've gotten really big as well!'

The small blonde girl beamed at her godmother. 'Daddy says I look like Mommy, only with blonde hair,' she said. 'And that means I'm beautiful, because Daddy always calls Mommy beautiful.'

Glinda laughed and looked at her green friend as she scooped up the little girl in her arms. 'So you are, darling.'

Elphaba looked around. 'Where are the twins?'

Glinda put a finger to her lips and pointed towards the bushes next to the house. The leaves were rustling and Elphaba chuckled. 'I wonder where Ralon and Mirilia are,' she said, loud enough for the twins to hear. 'Perhaps we should just start eating the apple pie I baked this morning without them…'

'Noooooo!' the twins screamed as one, jumping from the bushes, and Elphaba grinned at them. 'Well, hello there! Did you want a piece of pie as well?'

'Yes!' Ralon yelled, earning him a stern look from his mother as Mirilia replied politely, 'Yes, please, Auntie Fae.'

'I like that better than Auntie Elphie,' Fiyero murmured in her ear, and she whacked his arm. 'What in Oz is wrong with Auntie Elphaba?' she exclaimed, and Glinda and Fiyero both grinned at her.

They all went inside and watched as the five children started making up a game together. Glinda sighed, 'I can't believe how big Linny has gotten. It only seems yesterday that you gave birth to her!' She giggled. 'I'm still honoured that you named her after me. I mean, you said you wanted to name your daughter after me once, but we were talking about _second _names then, not first names! Although I do love the fact that her second name is Nessarose. It fits, somehow.'

Elphaba smiled a little sadly at that. 'It felt right. Just as it felt right to name her after you, Glin. You've done so much for me – us – in the past, naming one of my children after you isn't nearly enough payment.'

'Oh, I don't want any payment, silly!' Glinda told her with an eye-roll. 'I love you guys, you know that. I'm just happy we are friends! Ralon, stop that!' she shouted at her son, who was about to steal a piece of the apple pie on the counter. He made an innocent face. 'I just wanted to taste it to see if it isn't poisoned!' he said seriously, and Fiyero laughed and scooped the little boy up into his arms. 'You think Auntie Fae would poison you?'

'No, but perhaps someone has snuck into the house and poisoned it while you weren't looking…' the six-year-old told him earnestly. Elphaba rolled her eyes good-naturedly. 'I guess we should go and eat that pie now, or soon there won't be anything left of it!'

They all sat down around the kitchen table with pieces of pie, tea and in the children's cases, lemonade. Glinda watched her friends a bit sadly. 'I'm going to miss you guys.'

Elphaba squeezed her hand. 'We'll miss you too, Glin. But you know we always wanted to travel, and now that Liir and Linny are old enough to take them with us… We want to see the world.'

Glinda offered her a smile. 'I know. And you should do it – I totally encourage it. I'll just miss you. Quadling Country is so far away, and since you don't know when you'll be back yet…'

'We'll write,' Elphaba promised and Glinda nodded. 'You better. Oh, and I have to convey Corrin's apologies for not being able to come today. He had some important business to tend to, but he wishes you all the luck in the world and he hopes you're going to have a good time.'

'Auntie Glinda?' Liir asked, tugging the blonde woman's sleeve. 'Arahm and I want to go play outside and Ralon wants to come, too – can he?'

Glinda smiled down at him. 'Sure, honey – just be careful and don't stray too far, okay? And keep an eye on him, please.'

Liir nodded, beaming. 'Yes, Auntie Glinda!' The three adults watched with amusement as the three boys darted outside. Elphaba smiled as her gaze fell on Mirilia and Linny, who were quietly playing with their dolls in a corner of the kitchen. 'I said I didn't know when we would be back, but I promise we'll be back for the twins' seventh birthday in September,' she promised her friend. 'I wouldn't want to miss that for the world.'

Glinda's gaze drifted towards the girls as well and she sighed. 'Mirilia is going to miss Linny terribly. Linny is her best friend – even though I'm slightly disappointed that she doesn't seem to show any interest in giving her best friend a makeover.'

Elphaba chuckled. 'Thank Oz. Poor Linny.'

Glinda scowled at her. 'That's not funny. My own daughter doesn't care for clothes and makeovers and she _hates _pink – how is it even possible for a girl to hate pink? She wants to climb _trees _and have romps with her brothers! It's awful! Thank Oz I can at least buy _Linny _pink things or I would _die_!'

Elphaba patted her friend's arm in mock sympathy. 'You'll be fine, Glin.'

Glinda whacked the green woman's arm. 'Perhaps I won't miss you that much after all.'

Elphaba stuck out her tongue and Glinda giggled, hugging her friend. 'I _am _going to miss you terribly. You do know that, don't you?'

The witch smiled at her friend. 'I do. And I'll miss you, too. But it'll only be for a few months, probably, and we'll visit you as soon as we get back.'

'How is Rayenna doing as Crown Princess?' Glinda asked as she ate the final bit of her piece of pie. 'We don't hear that much news from the Vinkus back in the Emerald City.'

Fiyero smiled. 'She's doing a great job, just as I knew she would. She hasn't really had any important obligations yet, but my father assured me I have made the right choice, that she is learning quickly and that she will make a wonderful Queen one day. And he's been talking about a possible future King, too – a young man my sister met at the Lurlinemas ball last year. I hope she will finally get married. I mean, I have a weakness for independent women,' he winked at Elphaba, who rolled her eyes, 'but the Vinkun people are rather old-fashioned. They'd want to see a King next to her.'

'She'll be fine,' Elphaba assured him.

Just then, Arahm came running back into the house, an indignant expression on his face. 'Mommy, Mommy! Liir is _cheating_!'

Glinda pulled him on her lap and Elphaba looked at the little boy. 'What did he do now?' It wouldn't be the first time – Liir had reached that age where he hated to lose any game from anyone, so cheating wasn't an uncommon concept for him.

Arahm pouted. 'We were playing tag, and Liir had to tag us, and he _froze _us, so that we couldn't move and he could tag us!'

Elphaba turned around to face her son, who had been right behind his friend and was looking rather sheepish, with a sigh. 'What did I tell you about using your powers to win games?'

'It was an accident!' Liir protested. 'I was just thinking, 'hey, stand still you two, so I can catch you' – and then they suddenly froze! It wasn't my fault!'

Glinda rolled her eyes. 'Really, Elphie, he reminds me _so much _of you. Although I desperately hope his accidental power outbursts won't last until he's twenty.'

'I could control my powers before that!' Elphaba protested, but both Fiyero and Glinda gave her sceptical looks. 'Remember your arrival at Shiz?' Glinda asked, indicating the incident with Nessa's wheelchair. Fiyero quirked an eyebrow at his wife. 'Or the Lion Cub?'

She grumbled and gave in. 'Fine. So I had no control over my powers. But I'm trying my hardest to teach Liir to keep them under control…'

'Sometimes it just _happens_,' Liir said a little sheepishly. 'I'm sorry!'

'It's okay,' Glinda assured him as she put Arahm on the ground again. 'Now just go play again, and try not to use magic this time, okay?'

Liir nodded enthusiastically. 'Okay!' The boys ran back outside and Glinda giggled. 'Thank Oz my own children don't seem to have any powers. It looks like a lot of work.'

'It is,' Fiyero told her with a grin. 'But it's really cool.'

'Not always,' Elphaba grunted. 'Remember that time when Liir found one of my spell books and tried to…'

'Please don't bring that up,' Fiyero said in a pained voice, grimacing. 'You're right – that wasn't cool at all.'

'What did he do?' Glinda asked, curious. Elphaba chuckled. 'He had just heard the story about me enchanting a broomstick to fly and he decided he wanted to try that for himself.'

Glinda's eyes widened. 'He flew on a broomstick? Elphie, he's eight years old – that's dangerous!'

'If I had known what he was up to, I would have stopped him. But he didn't fly on a broomstick, don't worry,' Elphaba said cheerfully. 'It sort of backfired and it made his father fly instead – which Liir and I found very funny, while Fiyero… did not.'

He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. 'I'm afraid of heights! Of course I didn't think it was funny!'

Glinda giggled. 'I would have loved to see that.' She looked over at where the girls were playing, her brow cringed in thought. 'Does Linny have any powers?'

'Not yet,' Elphaba said, looking at her daughter. 'I hope she won't develop them, either – that would be easier for her. But there's no way we can tell unless she starts to display any magic.'

'Mommy?' Linny was tugging Elphaba's sleeve, pouting slightly. 'Miri won't let me do her hair.'

'Well, then you're going to have to think of something else to do together,' Elphaba said, smiling at her daughter. 'Not everyone likes having their hair done.'

'Obviously,' Glinda muttered under her breath. 'Do you want me to do _your _hair, Linny?' she offered, and the little girl smiled radiantly. 'Really?'

'Sure!' Glinda and her goddaughter disappeared to the latter's room and Mirilia approached the couple at the table. 'Auntie Fae?' she asked shyly. 'Could you teach me how to ride a broomstick?'

Elphaba laughed and scooped the girl onto her lap. 'I'd love to, but I don't think your Mommy would approve.'

'Could you tell me a story, then?'

Fiyero bent over towards her, his eyes twinkling with mischief. 'I know a nice story. It's about a very handsome Vinkun Prince…'

'Just like you!' Mirilia exclaimed and Fiyero laughed. 'Exactly. And a very beautiful green girl…'

'Just like Auntie Fae!'

'…and a Lion Cub.'

Elphaba poked his side and Mirilia wrinkled her nose in thought. 'A Lion Cub?'

'Do you want to hear it?'

She nodded violently. 'Tell me the story, please, Uncle Yero?'

He laughed. 'Very well then. You see, the Prince and the green girl went to school together…'

* * *

'Auntie Fae and Uncle Yero told me a story this afternoon,' Mirilia said proudly to Linny as the girls were both lying in their beds – Glinda and the kids would stay over for the night before returning to the Emerald City. 'While Mommy was doing your hair.'

Linny bounced up and down. 'I love stories! Last week when Grandpa came to visit, he told us a story about a Wizard and a magical green girl. I didn't like the Wizard at first, because he was mean to the girl and he tried to capture her, but in the end he apologised and they made up and they lived happily ever after, didn't they, Mommy?'

Elphaba smiled at her daughter. 'They did. And speaking of your Grandpa, he's visiting tomorrow to come say goodbye to us.'

'Yay!' Linny bounced even harder. 'So, Miri, then I liked the Wizard again, because he said sorry and the magical green girl forgave him. Because Mommy says you always have to forgive people in the end, right, Mommy?'

'Right,' the green woman agreed, still smiling, and Glinda nudged her gently between the ribs. 'Thank Oz for that attitude, or you would've never forgiven me for being mean to you and we wouldn't have been friends.'

Fiyero made a face. 'Same goes for me. Not to mention Oscar, who would pretty much be a dead man right now if you hadn't forgiven him.'

'Probably,' Elphaba agreed cheerfully. 'So I guess it's a good thing that I'm such a forgiving person, right?' She stuck out her tongue at them and Linny and Mirilia giggled. 'Mommy?' Linny said pleadingly, with innocent large brown eyes. 'Would you tell us another story?'

'Of course,' Elphaba smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Glinda joined her and Fiyero took the rocking chair in the corner. 'Once upon a time,' Glinda began, 'there were two girls going to the same university. They had to share a room, but they really didn't like each other and so they were pretty upset about that.'

'Why didn't they like each other?' Mirilia wanted to know. Glinda smirked. 'Because one of them was unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe, while the other one was…'

'Blonde,' Elphaba chimed in, chuckling. Glinda giggle. 'Yeah. Blonde.'

'So they loathed each other,' Glinda then continued, still smiling, 'and that only became worse when one of them, the green one, got into Sorcery class, while the other girl didn't. The green girl had a younger sister, you see, who was in a wheelchair, and the green girl was very protective of her; so sometimes, she would accidentally use magic. The blonde girl was very jealous of the green one, because she wanted to have magical powers, too.'

Elphaba took over, grinning. 'And then, one day, a genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow prince arrived at the university.'

Fiyero immediately corrected her, 'You forget to mention that the prince was also very handsome.'

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but chuckled. 'Fine. The prince was very handsome. He fell in love with the blonde girl, because they seemed perfect for each other-'

'I was never really in love with Glinda,' Fiyero interrupted her again, and Glinda shot him a look. 'Good to know. Thanks for killing off my ego, _Fifi_.'

He whimpered. '_Please _don't call me that.'

'I don't understand,' Linny declared loudly. 'Is this story about Auntie Glinda?'

Mirilia was staring at them with wide eyes. 'Uncle Yero? Were you in love with Mommy?' she asked incredulously, and Fiyero chuckled. 'All right, so perhaps this story is getting just a little too complicated.'

Both girls yawned and Elphaba smiled down at them. 'Perhaps we should finish it some other time.'

'Mommy?' Linny asked sleepily as Elphaba tucked her in. 'Did the blonde girl and the green girl ever make up?'

Elphaba nodded earnestly. 'They did and they became best friends.'

'That's good,' Linny murmured. Mirilia chirped, 'And did the prince fall in love with the green girl in the end?'

Fiyero tickled the little girl. 'He did.'

'So they lived happily ever after?' Linny went on, and Glinda kissed her forehead. 'Yes, honey. They lived happily ever after.'

* * *

'Did they?' Fiyero asked quietly when he and Elphaba were in bed a few hours later, her cuddled up against him. 'Did _we_? Live happily ever after?'

She smiled. 'I think we did.'

'So…' He pulled her a little closer. 'I know you never believed in a happily ever after, but... do you now? Do you believe we can be happy, for, like, forever?'

She rolled over to face him. 'Do you suppose there are any more family member of Morrible on the loose that want to kill us?'

He scowled at her. 'That's not funny. And no, I don't think that's very probable.'

She giggled and snuggled up to him, closing her eyes with a content sigh. 'Then I guess we're good.'

* * *

**Please review one last time, and thank you so much for reading this! x**


End file.
